


Entre Las Líneas del Tiempo

by Gris_Calipso



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gris_Calipso/pseuds/Gris_Calipso
Summary: La misión era  fácil tenían que ir a 1970 tomar el teseractor y mas partículas Pym y volver a 2023  entonces si era tan fácil como es que terminaron atrapados en los malditos 70's  sin partículas sin forma de volver a su tiempo, ahora Steve y Tony deberán encontrar una manera de volver a casa, mientras que sentimientos y personas que creían olvidados vuelven  y nuevos sentimientos aparecen para cambiar lo que creían saber.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark





	1. Cap 1

[ ](https://ibb.co/BrwYVTc)

-No puede estar pasando esto, simplemente no es posible, se supone que era entrada y salida tomábamos lo que necesitábamos y volvíamos a casa….oh pero mira no tenemos por lo que veníamos y ahora estamos atrapados aquí ¿Por qué adivina, que? ¡¡No podemos volver a casa!!

-Tony quieres calmarte por favor, si sigues gritando no vamos a conseguir encontrar una solución,

pero sí que nos encuentren escondidos aquí

\- De que hablas Steve? Solución ¿Cuál solución? Estamos atrapados en 1970 no tenemos la estúpida partícula Pym y no podemos volver adiós “al atraco al tiempo”

Tony seguía gritando y moviéndose en ese cuarto en el que estaban escondidos, estaban atorados en los 70´s se suponía que sería fácil, se suponía que irían a la estúpida base de New Jersey tomarían el teseractor y las partículas que necesitaban y se irían, listo, fácil que podría salir mal…pues aparentemente todo.

-Cálmate Tony si sigues gritando no vamos arreglar nada, hay que pensar en una solución para esto.

-No hay solución Cap. Las partículas Pym eran la solución, no hay partículas, no hay vuelta a casa.

-Tony hay que pensar en algo

-muy bien pensemos en algo, oye que tal esto, ¿Cómo es que no conseguiste las partículas?

-¿Qué?

-Ya me escuchaste, que ocurrió, que no pudiste traerlas

-Pasaron cosas Tony, la mujer del ascensor….

-¿Qué con ella?

-Se dio cuenta que planeábamos algo y….

<  


-Haber déjame ver si estoy entendiendo, una mujer, la mujer del ascensor es la razón del porque estamos atorados aquí, eso es lo que me estás diciendo, que pudiste engañar a Hydra vencerte a ti mismo pero no a una mujer

-No dije eso

-Eso fue lo que se entendió Cap, en serio, no sé qué haremos para salir de esto, y sí que esa mujer debe tener poderes, porque evito que escaparas con las partículas, debió pasar algo muy importante para que te detuviera

No podía mentirle Tony, en teoría podía hacerlo, pero no quería, no había sido mala suerte, no, había algo más algo que le estaba ocultando, algo que lo distrajo y ocasiono que no trajera la estúpida partícula, tenía que decirle a Tony no quería mentirle, no ahora que de nuevo hablaban y habían arreglado los diferencias que los separaron en el pasado.

-Escucha Tony, lo que paso fue…. Lo que ocurrió no fue la mujer del ascensor, lo que me distrajo fue…

De pronto escucharon voces y pasos que se acercaban, hasta que los pasos se detuvieron cerca de donde estaban y pudieron escuchar de quien se trataba

-Es increíble se supone que somos la organización secreta que esta para evitar ataques enemigos y me están diciendo que se infiltraron dos sujetos ¿y no sabemos que se llevaron?

-Si lo sentimos agente Carter, es solo que no pudimos evitarlo

\- Es increíble!! Muy bien llama a Howard y Hank tenemos que reunirnos y ver si falta algo y tomar medidas de esto, también llama a Zola lo vamos a necesitar

-Sí, lo hare enseguida

-No espera….no llames a Howard, casi no pasa tiempo con María y se le avisamos vendrá de inmediato y es capaz de quedarse aquí hasta que encontremos a esos sujetos, no, llama solo a Hank y a Zola que se reúnan conmigo en la sala de juntas hay que solucionar esto

-Como usted ordene

La vieron alejarse por ese pasillo a la famosa agente Carter, una de las fundadoras de S.H.I.E.L.D. Margaret Carter, Peggy, el amor frustrado del Cap y la razón del porque ahora estaban atorados en 1970, para Tony no fue muy difícil saber que esa había sido la razón del porque Steve no llevo la partícula, su distracción su fallo en la misión tenían nombre y apellido y ante eso no había nada que Tony pudiera hacer o decir, para reclamarle a Steve, la razón era que lo entendía y verla ahí fue suficiente para que Tony dejara de quejarse y comenzara a pesar en soluciones.


	2. CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2

-Oh….ya veo así que la mujer del ascensor es en realidad ella

-Tony lo siento es solo que la vi, estaba ahí tan cerca de mí y yo me distraje entenderé tu enojo por esta situación pero en serio créeme cuando te digo lo voy a resolver, voy a….

-Muy bien alto ahí detente soldado, entiendo el porque te distrajiste y está bien, oye es la agente Carter, así que lo que haremos es quedarnos aquí y esperar a que se despejen las salidas y deje de haber tanto movimiento en la base y entonces saldremos de aquí y después haremos un plan y volveremos por las partículas y listo, está bien?

-Si está bien, gracias Tony

-No es nada

Ambos se sentaron en el piso a esperar el momento en el que pudieran salir, mientras eso ocurrió, Steve solo podía penar en la reacción de Tony si bien le alegraba verlo tan comprensivo y que no se molestara con él al saber la razón del porque estaban todavía en ese tiempo, la verdad es que el esperaba gritos, insultos pero al contrario de eso solo hubo comprensión y eso le molestaba, ¿Por qué Tony no estaba molesto por lo de Peggy? ¿Porque no le reclamaba? ¿Por qué no hacia una escena?¿Porque no le reclamaba? Y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué se molestaba porque Tony no le reclamaba? Algo estaba mal con él pero muy mal porque ahí en el fondo de su ser se comenzaba a desarrollar una incomodad, un malestar y reconoció que esto que sentía ahora era lo mismo que sintió cuando Tony llego en esa nave con esa extraña chica y Pepper corrió a abrazarlo y en respuesta a esto Tony la beso, fue el mismo pinchazo de incomodidad que sintió al llegar a la casa del lago y ver a Tony cargando a su pequeña hija, y es que no era que quisiera verlo sufriendo no era eso, de hecho le pareció una hermosa imagen ver a Tony con su hija, de hecho le gusto verlo en esa faceta, pero el pinchazo de incomodidad estaba ahí y volvió cuando la niña corrió a abrazarlo y decir “mamá dijo que te salvara” pensó que algo estaba mal con él, ¿pero qué? No era la hija de Tony de eso estaba seguro, pensó y se dio cuenta que era Pepper o más bien el que interfiriera para que Tony no les ayudara, usando a su hija para eso, pero ahora de nuevo estaba esa inconformidad al ver a Tony tan calmado y comprensivo con lo de Peggy en definitiva algo estaba mal con él.

-Oye Cap. Estaba pensando, la mujer del ascensor sospecho de ti y eso pero igual podemos salir de aquí y mañana volver solo yo, fingiré ser el Dr. del MIT tomo la partícula y listo asunto resuelto, de vuelta a casa

-Sí, eso sería un buen plan, sino fuera porque la mujer también sospecho de ti y tú barba hippie

-¿Qué?, que tiene de raro mi barba, nada….bueno entonces salimos de aquí, buscamos donde pasar la noche y planeamos mejor esto, que te parece?

-Me parece bien Tony

Tendrían mucho que planear, moverse en un tiempo en el que no debieron quedarse más que lo estrictamente necesario, infiltrarse nuevamente y robar lo que necesitaban para volver a casa y enfrentar la pelea de sus vidas.

Sin embargo para Steve el mayor de sus problemas era solucionar esa confusión de sentimientos respecto a Tony que comenzaba a echar raíz en él y como si fuera poco estaba lo que sintió al volver a ver a Peggy.

Mientras Steve analizaba esto Tony planeaba posibilidades, imaginaba escenarios, jugaba con las probabilidades, habían dicho que harían lo que fuera necesario, y al parecer lo que fuera necesario traería consecuencias, perdidas….demonios porque tuvo que pasar esto, el de ellos era el destino más fácil y ahora pasaba esto, primero Hulk y Loki y ahora Margaret Carter, se suponía que les toco lo fácil, con ella en el juego todo se había alterado, los planes, la estrategia, todo….con ella en escena todo se complicaba, quizás habría que planear otra estrategia de ataque para enfrentar a Thanos, porque había que admitirlo las posibilidades de que Steve no estuviera para esa pelea eran muchas, porque tuvo que pasar esto lo de ellos era el destino fácil. 


	3. CAPITULO 3

Era entrada la noche cuando lograron salir de la base de New Jersey y ahora tras haber “tomado prestado” un auto se dirigían a algún lugar donde pudieran pasar la noche.

-Muy bien estamos, fuera de la base ahora solo hay que buscar donde quedarnos Tony

-Sí, eso estaría bien, pero no tenemos dinero ni nada, como buscaremos donde quedarnos

-Bueno quizá podríamos ir a…

-Como digas refugio para indigentes juro que te golpeo Rogers

-Está bien no lo diré, entonces que hacemos

-estoy pensando sí…..Dios porque esto tenía que ser tan difícil…..ya está lo tengo, conduce Steve busca algún motel algo modesto

-Okay, pero dijiste que no teníamos dinero

-No, no tenemos, pero Howard sí, conduce

Steve siguió las instrucciones de Tony hasta que llegaron a un motel, no era horrible pero en definitiva, estaba lejos de lo que Tony acostumbraba

-Muy bien Cap tú solo sígueme la corriente y no digas nada de acuerdo

-De acuerdo, pero espero que tú plan no sea hacer una estafa o algo así

-Para ser el hombre que robo un auto te quejas mucho

-No lo robe Tony lo tome prestado y lo vamos a devolver

-papa-patata, robado-prestado vez la diferencia, ahora sígueme

Entraron al motel y esperaron a que el encargo apareciera

-Hola, queremos una habitación, dos camas, gracias

-seeeeh, una habitación una cama

-No espere necesitamos dos camas, lo ve somos dos, dos camas

-Y le repito una habitación una cama

-Esto no puede estarme pasando otra vez……está bien la tomamos, tenga-Tony se quitó el reloj que llevaba y lo puso sobre el mostrador

-oh no olvídelo, solo dinero amigo

-Escuche amigo tome esto mañana le pagare

-Seeeeeh, no lo creo

-Que? Piensa que no lo hare con quien cree que habla, soy Howard Strak tuve un pequeño inconveniente, pero le pagare

-En serio es Howard Stark?

-Claro que sí, este es mi escolta, es militar lo ve

-Okay señor Stark pase no se preocupe

Caminaron guiados por el encargado hasta llegar a la habitación entraron y una vez estuvieron seguros que el encargado se había ido comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que harían ahora

-Howard Stark? Ese es tu plan vas a fingir ser él

-Todos dicen que me parezco a él, así que cual es el inconveniente

-El inconveniente Tony es que se darán cuenta y tendremos un problema más el cual no necesitamos

-Mira Steve no habrá problema mientras ese sujeto reciba su dinero y listo

-Sí, sobre eso no tenemos dinero

-Te quieres calamar, mañana iremos a la casa de mis padres, esperaremos a que Howard y Jarvis salgan hacia la base y entonces entramos, tomamos lo que necesitamos y listo

-Así de fácil,

-Sí así de fácil…ahora es tarde estoy cansado me golpeo un Hulk y quiero dormir

-Espera Tony déjame ver ese golpe

-No es nada, solo un pequeño golpe- le dijo Tony

Sin embargo Steve ignoro las quejas de Tony y reviso el lugar donde había recibido el golpe, estaba rojo, pero no era grave, aun así, siguió acariciando la zona golpeada con mucho cuidado, acaricio la cara de Tony y mientras lo hacía Tony se quedó quieto y por un instante cerro los ojos disfrutando de la caricia

-Está bien Steve no es grave- le dijo Tony, mientras sostenía su mano

Steve comenzó a baja su mano mientras seguía acariciando la cara de Tony, hasta llegar a sus labios, ambos se quedaron viendo, algo pasaba y no era algo bueno o al menos eso se obligaban a pensar

-Sí….bueno tú duermes del lado izquierdo verdad? Sino mal recuerdo eso me dijiste en casa de Clint

-Si del lado izquierdo….aun lo recuerdas

-Claro que lo recuerdo, jamás pensé que dormiría en la misma cama que el Capitán América así que era mejor guardar el registro de esa noche, como sea hay que dormir…..ah otra cosa espero que esta vez no me abraces Rogers

-¿Qué? Tú eras el que….olvídalo buenas noches Tony

Tony se durmió inmediatamente, no así Steve que se quedó mirando a Tony dormir y entonces pudo ver el cansancio que este tenía así como la tranquilidad con la que Tony dormía, Steve seguía analizando lo ocurrido ese día, recordaba lo ocurrido con Peggy y el verla como la líder que siempre mostro que seria, pensaba en Tony y sus locas ideas las cuales siempre los sacaban de problemas, pero más que pensar en Tony y sus locas ideas o en Peggy, lo que ocupo sus pensamientos, fue la sensación que tuvo al acariciar a Tony, todo estaba mal o eso pensó porque en lugar de pensar en Peggy pensaba en Tony, debía detener sus pensamientos, pero no podía, le era imposible y la situación en la que estaban ahora tampoco ayudaba, compartir cama solo traía recuerdos de un tiempo en el que todo era más fácil, sonrió con nostalgia al recordar cuando Clint les dijo que tendrían que compartir habitación, al principio se quejaron pero no había nada que hacer, con todo y eso agradeció el que compartieran habitación ya que pudieron arreglar la discusión que habían tenido sobre Ultron así que todo estuvo bien, volvió a sonreír pero esta vez porque en aquel momento pese a que Tony había amenazado con que no se le ocurriera pasarse de su mitad de la cama, a la mañana siguiente Tony estaba pegado a él con la cabeza sobre su pecho mientras que él lo abrazaba por la cintura…..fue una suerte que el que los encontrara así fuera Laura y no Clint, porque de haber sido él no habría dejado de molestarlos. Sacudido la cabeza y se dispuso a dormir era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora, dormir y dejar de pensar en Tony y en las sensaciones que despertaba en él.


	4. CAPITULO 4

A la mañana siguiente Steve fue el primero en abrir los ojos y le fue imposible no sonreír al ver a Tony pegado a él y abrazándolo, no hizo ruido ni intento quitarlo, lo dejo seguir durmiendo, mientras él recordaba el sueño que había tenido, soñó con unos ojos marrones que siempre le gustaron, con una sonrisa que conocía y con unos cabellos castaños que había visto en bastantes ocasiones, en su sueño era un día agradable había luz y estaba en un lago esa persona también estaba ahí y le sonreí le hacía señas para que se acercara mientras Steve se iba acercando pudo ver que había alguien mas que acompañaba a esa persona que aún no lograba distinguir si bien había visto los ojos, cabellos y la sonrisa de esta era como si las hubiera visto por partes como un rompecabezas no estaban juntas o al menos él no había visto un todo de esa persona, pero al estar a unos cuantos pasos de ella se dio cuenta que ese alguien era Tony y quien le hacía compañía era Morgan, ambos lo llamaban a jugar , Steve aceptaba su pedido jugaba con ellos, los perseguía, era feliz y entonces despertó, Steve seguía pensando cual era la razón de ese sueño, no tenía sentido o explicación y aun con todos los cuestionamientos que su mente hacía, ese sueño lo hizo feliz, Tony se removió en sus brazos y fue abriendo esos ojos castaños que en sus sueño lo veían con cariño y que lo hacían feliz. Se obligó a salir de sus ensoñaciones y concentrarse primero en no reírse de los reclamos de Tony por según el abrazarlo siendo que el que estaba pegado a él como sanguijuela era Tony, pero lo mejor en esas situaciones era no contradecir a Tony y dos concentrarse en lo que tenían que resolver, debía enfocarse. Después de que Tony dejara de culparlo comenzaron a planear lo que harían ese día.

-Muy bien este es el plan, Howard sale temprano de casa en compañía de Jarvis aprovecharemos ese momento para entrar tomar ropa y dinero y salir sin ser vistos como vez no será difícil.

-De acuerdo hagámoslo, pongámonos en marcha entonces

Llegaron a la casa de Howard, esperaron que este y Jarvis se fueran después esperaron uno rato y entraron a la casa tomaron lo que necesitaban y salieron de ahí sin ningún problema, después de eso buscaron un restaurant en el cual pudieran desayunar y continuar con la segunda parte del plan el cual era entrar nuevamente a la base y que a diferencia de la casa de Howard este si requeriría mayor estrategia y cuidado.

-Muy bien ya tenemos dinero que la verdad nos limitaba bastante, será necesario que planeemos con cuidado como entraremos en la base- le decía Steve a Tony, el cual parecía ponerle más atención a sus hotcakes

-Ambos sabemos que no será tan fácil ahora, estoy seguro que redoblaron la vigilancia y toda la seguridad- le decía Tony mientras procedía a llevarse a la boca otra porción de hotcates

-Si pero si buscamos el momento podemos infiltrarnos y…….

-No yo me infiltrare Steve tú te quedaras a vigilar y solo si se complica todo entras

-Que? De que hablas, eso no es posible

-Escucha será mejor así ellos buscan a dos sujetos no a uno y menos si ese uno es Dr. Del MIT, así que yo iré y tú vigilas

-No sé por qué creo que haces esto porque no crees que lo logre y piensas que lo arruinare otra vez

-Yo no dije eso Cap. Lo único que estoy haciendo es ser practico

-Bien si eso quieres y si crees quien así será más fácil de acuerdo

Una vez terminaron de desayunar regresaron al motel pagaron el cuarto y se fueron, Steve le dijo que era mejor que buscaran otro lugar donde quedarse, ya que ese hombre bien pudiera insistir con el tema de Howard, así que buscaron otro lugar donde quedarse y una vez en su habitación Tony corrió a meterse al baño para arreglarse, para cuando salió ya no había barba

-Y eso?

-Qué tal? Me veo bien? Sabes que no respondas porque la respuesta es obvia claro que me veo bien, ahora a la base

Steve nuevamente fue el encargado de conducir, Tony se dedicó a ver por la ventana, cuando llegaron a su destino Tony bajo del auto, tomo el maletín, saco el gafete y se lo coloco, fue hasta ese entonces que Steve noto algo, ahí en gafete escrito con letras en negro se leía, Howard Potts

-Howard Potts? En serio

-Que tiene? Es el nombre de mi padre y el apellido de mi esposa, me traerán suerte

-Claro mucha suerte te traerán- Tony no logro escuchar lo que dijo ni el tono en el que lo dijo y siguió su camino, mientras tanto Steve, volvió a pensar que algo estaba muy mal con él y no era solo por no haber traído la partícula había algo más, algo que cada vez tomaba mas forma y lo aterraba, lo aterraba porque ese sentimiento no le era desconocido ni extraño de hecho lo conocía muy bien, el problema radicaba el por quien lo estaba sintiendo y es que en realidad no era el quien sino el cuándo los estaba sintiendo, todo radicaba en el cuándo y eso era lo que estaba fastidiando a Steve, ese maldito cuando que en su cabeza llevaba el nombre de Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream de Imagine Dragons es la canción que escuchaba durante este capitulo


	5. CAPITULO 5

Mientras Steve se quedaba en el auto a una distancia en la que no fuera sospechoso, comenzó a pensar en los acontecimientos de esos dos días y en los sentimientos que en lugar de desaparecer, se hacían más presentes, por otro lado Tony camino hacia la base y entro.

Tal y como lo habían dicho la vigilancia era mayor así que tuvo que moverse con precaución, el Tony Stark estaba siendo cuidadoso y precavido, quien lo diría? Esto debía ser un maldito mal chiste, estaba en su infiltración precavida cuando el llamado de alguien lo hizo detenerse, aunque más que llamarlo fue un grito, el cual le hizo sentirse como cuando estaba en la escuela y la profesora lo descubría saltándose clases.

-Hey..Tú!!! ¿Quién eres? ¿Y a donde te diriges?

Tony se giró y ahí frente a él se encontraba Margaret Carter, la mujer por la cual el Cap. No había conseguido las partículas, la causante de sus problemas, Tony la miro y sonrió

-Sí….yo soy el Dr. Bueno en realidad profesor del MIT

-Y que hace aquí?

-Sí bueno vera lo que ocurre es que yo…..

-Hola Potts que bueno verte otra vez- hablo su padre

-Howard lo conoces? – pregunto Carter al recién llegado

-Claro es mi buen amigo Howard Potts, trabaja en el MIT

-Ah….otro Howard

-Sí, que coincidencia no crees

-Sí mucha

Mientras Howard y Carter seguían discutiendo su procedencia y los pendientes que debían resolver, Tony se dedicó a observar detenidamente a la mujer frente a él aquella que causaba admiración y había enamorado a Steve, así viéndola de cerca Tony pudo decir que pues no estaba mal, bonita figura, no muy alta, pero quien era él para juzgar eso, si bien le pareció bonita, hasta ahí, nada extraordinaria, Steve era un diez y ella era un ocho, Steve se merecía algo mejor y no esa chica mandona y de mal carácter, Rogers necesitaba a alguien divertido, despreocupado, inteligente, atractivo, alguien a quien no le importe dejarlo al mando, entre más enumeraba las características que según él debería tener la pareja de Steve, se dio cuenta que se estaba describiendo así mismo y a la relación que ambos mantenían, lo que es peor en su loca cabeza veía menos a Carter y él se sabía y sentía mejor partido para Steve, se frenó de inmediato y se reprendió por semejantes pensamientos, Hulk debió golpearlo más fuerte de lo que creyó, porque esto estaba muy mal, ¡¡por Dios!! Estaba casado, tenía una hija que demonios estaba pensando, cierto era que “el trasero patriótico” siempre le gusto, bueno no gustar…gustar, a quien engañaba sí que le gustaba, pero eso fue antes, antes de su matrimonio, antes de Morgan, no ahora, estúpido viaje en el tiempo que le atrofiaba las ideas, estúpido Hulk y su golpe en la cabeza, estúpido Rogers y su no traer las partículas y hubiera seguido maldiciendo y llamando estúpidos a todos sino es porque la voz de Carter lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sí dígame

-Le decía que no puede andar libremente por las instalaciones, tuvimos recientemente un problema, así que para evitar posibles situaciones mientras termina lo que vino a hacer estará trabajando con Howard

-Claro, está bien no hay problema

-Bueno entonces Howards al cuadrado acompáñenme, tenemos cosas que resolver y ya que usted- dijo dirigiéndose a Tony- no puede andar por ahí solo vendrá con nosotros, así que muévanse tenemos mucho que resolver.

Ambos hombres se miraron y siguieron a Carter, en donde Tony fue testigo de cómo Margaret hacía gala de su eficiencia, si bien seguía pensando que ella era un ocho, también acepto que Margaret Carter, era una mujer inteligente, capaz en su trabajo, fuerte y hábil en lo que hacía y eso era algo que no se podía negar. Pero sobre todo Margaret Carter sin duda era una mujer buena, cuya finalidad era hacer el bien y proteger a su país, lo más duro y difícil fue sentir que frente a él Carter le ganaba y por mucho de alguna manera su primer pensamiento tomo camino libre hacia Steve pensando en que muy probablemente Steve la escogería a ella sobre él, si de elegir se tratara, se golpeó mentalmente ningún probablemente Steve la escogería, después de todo no sería la primera vez que eso ocurriera e inmediatamente ese pensamiento abrió viejas heridas y trajo antiguos fantasmas y memorias enterradas, recordar eso le dolió y al mismo tiempo le molesto, le había dicho a Steve que estaba superado lo ocurrido con Barnes que no mas rencores, pero pensar que para Steve él nunca sería la primera opción, le dolía porque no era justo, esa mujer, la chica ocho era su pasado al igual que el zombie al que Rogers llamaba amigo y él había sido su presente, su compañero de equipo, su apoyo en ese nuevo mundo que Steve claramente no entendía, su amigo o al menos eso creyó él, y ya que estaba admitiendo cosas también había sido la persona que gustaba de él, que lo admiraba aunque estas dos últimas cosas nunca las dijo y ahora menos lo haría, pues ni con todo eso había podido ganarle a Barnes y claramente no le ganaría a legendaria Margaret Carter a la hora de ser elegido por Steve, le dolió llegar a esa conclusión, así que prefirió frenar sus pensamientos y concentrarse en cumplir la misión y así volvería a casa a su tiempo y dejaría de sentir lo que sentía o por lo menos enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su ser tal y como lo venía haciendo desde hacía más de siete años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me es facil imaginar a un Tony diciéndole a Peggy lo mismo que dice la canción de Jolene interpretada por the white strip


	6. CAPITULO 6

Resulto que el estar en la base fue como un día de trabajo normal en su empresa, normal claro para los 70´s y aunque debía admitir que ver cómo fueron los comienzos y funcionamiento de lo que sería la súper agencia S.H.I.EL.D fue asombroso claro muchos años después descubrirían que la agencia que tanto su padre como Margaret se esforzaron en crear se vería llena de agentes de Hydra, lo que llevaría a que la desmantelaran….pero eso era otra cosa el punto era que ver los inicios fue grandioso, trabajar con su padre, bromear y compartir experiencias fue muy agradable, pero…..si había un pero, él no estaba ahí para eso, ¡por Dios! Esto era “el atraco al tiempo” no “vacaciones en el pasado” no había podido acercarse a las partículas, porque lo que Pym tenía de genio, lo tenía de loco desconfiado así que no pudo estar solo para tomarlas, conclusión debía volver a la base mañana y eso ya era molesto. Cuando volviera al hotel iba a golpear a Rogers todo esto era su culpa, además de seguir atrapados ahí, tenía que aguantar las ordenes de sus muy mandona novia, la cual parecía creer que el Tony Stark era algo así como su asistente, debía agradecerle a su padre que interviniera y le dijera a Carter que dejara de usarlo como mandadero, a lo que ella contesto “que si acaso no todos los Howards lo eran”, de acuerdo debía admitir que Carter le agradaba no era la típica mujer remilgada, de la época y eso le gustaba no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, se había hecho de un nombre por méritos propios y eso para Tony era admirable, de alguna forma le recordaba a Pepper y a Nat, así que en realidad no fue tan malo, pero ni con todo eso el estúpido de Rogers se iba a salvar del golpe y de los insultos que tenía ya preparados.

Cuando al fin salió de la base, Steve ya lo estaba esperando en el auto, se subió y se mantuvo en silencio, ninguno dijo nada durante todo el recorrido al hotel fue Steve quien cansado de ese silencio comenzó a hablar.

-Y bien Howard que tal te fue en tu misión, perdón digo Tony

-Gracioso muy gracioso, déjame ver por donde empiezo, así ya sé, no pude acercarme a las malditas partículas, porque Pym es un loco desconfiado, había el doble de seguridad, así que tuve que trabajar con mi padre, ah y espera esto es lo mejor, tú novia mandona me trato como su mandadero, gracias a Dios mi padre intervino.

Steve no podía evitar mirarlo con gracia mientras Tony despotricaba en contra de todos y es que era divertido escuchar a un Tony frustrado

-Así que mandadero

-Mira te juro que si mañana no consigo las partículas por las buenas no me va a importar nada y voy a obtenerlas así tenga que causar toda una escena y Maggie descubra que soy el infiltrado del otro día

\- Maggie? Quien es Maggie?

-Haber de todo lo que te estoy diciendo es lo único que escuchaste

-Pues…?

-Pues Maggie es Carter obviamente

-Llamas Maggie a Peggy y ella lo sabe?

-No, ella no lo sabe, pero no puedo llamarle Peggy

-Y eso porque?

-La única Peggy que viene a mi mente es la cerdita con el collar de perlas de los Muppets.

-Oye!!

-Que? Morgan ve los muppets y la acompaño a verlos, además por eso la he llamado Maggie, así que deja de quejarte y verme así

-Porque no la llamas Carter

-No, no puedo llamarla Carter, llamo Carter a Sharon, lo vez, no puedo, Maggie ese es el elegido

-Mientras no se te ocurra llamarla Maggie estarás a salvo

-Si ya lo creo que sí…en serio Steve que le viste a esa mujer, es mandona, malhumorada, no le gusta que le den la contra en nada de lop que dice o hace, es no se…..es…..

-Bueno yo podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti Tony

-A mí? De que hablas?

-De Pepper que le viste a una chica mandona que no acepta tu trabajo de héroe y que quiere cambiarte a su gusto, he Tony que le viste

\- No compares Pepper no es tan mandona y lo de Iron Man es porque se preocupa

-Claro…..pero ella sabía que tú eras así, porque esa insistencia en querer cambiarte si amas a alguien lo aceptas con todo y Iron Man es parte de ti

-Hablo el experto en romance y relaciones

-Si tienes razón quizás yo no sea un experto en romance y relaciones, pero al menos a mí Peggy nunca quiso cambiarme y me aceptaba como era

-Mira Steve eso es rebatible de hecho tengo varias cosas que decir al respecto pero no las diré porque no vienen al caso

-Okay quizás tengas razón y se hacia dónde van esos puntos a rebatir, pero escucha esto Tony, yo te acepto como eres y jamás he querido cambiarte, con todo y tus locas ideas y tus acciones suicidas para salvar a todos menos a ti, yo te acepto así con todo lo que eres

-Eso no es…..Steve eso es…..sabes qué? No quiero seguir con esto, si a ti te gusta una chica mandona y malhumorada como Maggie, pues bien por ti, no sé cómo la aguantabas pero bueno

-Te aguanto a ti Tony y soporto y acepto que seas mandón y malhumorado todo el tiempo, agregaría incluso tus comentarios sarcásticos, con todo eso me pareces perfecto y no te cambiaría nada

\- Sabes que no voy a seguir con este tema que por cierto no tiene sentido, así que mejor me voy a bañar

-Sí anda ve a esconderte al baño, yo iré a traer algo para comer

-Yo no me escondo en el baño

-Si lo haces, pero no importa, vuelvo en un rato con la comida

-Espera aun no te digo que quiero de comer

-Creo que soy muy capaz de saber cómo satisfacerte y saber que te gusta Tony – Steve le sonrió de una manera que hizo que Tony se avergonzara y más porque ese comentario era claramente para otra cosa y para nada se refería a la comida. Así que tal y como lo dijera Steve, Tony corrió esconderse al baño.

Mientras Tony se encerraba en su guarida llamada el baño, Steve sonrió y salió de la habitación eran pocas las situaciones en las que podías dejar sin palabras y avergonzado a Tony Stark y ver su cara fue lo mejor para Steve, llego al estacionamiento se subió al auto y condujo buscando algo para comer, a diferencia de Tony que parecía estar molesto por seguir atrapados en los 70´s Steve estaba contento, sabía que una pelea de grandes proporciones les esperaría, pero el estar con Tony lejos de acuerdos, gemas, titanes locos, esposas y todo ese lio le gustaba, estar así en 1970 solo con Tony era divertido, le gustaba la idea de él y Tony en un lugar así, y tan rápido como pensó eso, otro pensamiento se abrió camino, “quedarse con Tony en 1970” era algo que no le desagradaba nada, de hecho le encantaba, acelero y se concentró en la comida o al menos eso pensó, mientras seguía sonriendo y en la radio se escuchaba una canción que comenzó a tararear, y que inmediatamente asocio con Tony y él

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez habrá algunos que se quedaron con cara de WHAT con lo de Peggy y los Muppets pues bien en México a MisS Piggy se le conocía como Peggy no me culpen a mi culpen a los del doblaje que les encanta cambiar los nombres, pues bueno el tema es que cuando yo escucho el nombre Peggy lo que viene a mi mente es precisamente la cerdita de los Muppets, para nada es con el fin de agredir a Carter o que la llame cerda ni al caso, para que no se enojen, sino me creen vayan a la santa biblia o sea Wikipedia.


	7. CAPITULO 7

Cuando Steve regreso, escucho música pero no vio a Tony en la habitación, camino dentro de la habitación y puso la comida en el mueble frente a la cama, vio salir vapor del baño, lo que indicaba que Tony se estaba bañando, lo que siguió después de eso fue algo que Steve justificaría más tarde con un “querer ver que todo estaba bien”, se acercó al baño y lentamente abrió la puerta ahí entre el vapor del agua caliente se podía ver a un Tony bañándose, Steve sonrió al verlo y no fue por verlo bañarse, no, fue porque Tony estaba cantando y bailando la misma canción que minutos antes Steve escuchaba en la radio y que le había hecho pensar en Tony.

****

**_Your mouth is a revolver firing bullets in the sky,_ **

**_Your love is like a soldier loyal till you die, and_ **

**_I´ve been looking at the stars a long, long time,_ **

**_i´ve been putting our fires all my life,_ **

**_Everybody wants a flame, but they don´t want to get burnet,_ **

**_And today is our time!! Days like these lead to…._ **

**_Nights like these lead to….. Love like ours,_ **

**_You light the spark in my bonfire heart_ **

**_  
_** **_  
_**

**_Tú boca es un revolver disparando balas al cielo,_ **

**_Tú amor es como un soldado, leal hasta la muerte, y_ **

**_He estado mirando las estrellas durante mucho,_ **

**_Mucho tiempo, he estado apagando fuegos toda mi vida,_ **

**_Todo mundo quiere una llama, pero nadie se quiere quemar_ **

**_Y hoy es nuestro turno!!, Días como estos conducen a....._ **

**_Noches como estas conducen a…..Amores como el nuestro,_ **

**_Tú enciendes la chispa en la hoguera de mi corazón_ **

  
  


La mirada de Steve bajo al cuerpo de Tony y si bien no era la primer vez que veía el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre, ver a Tony desnudo y mojado fue demasiado, se dio media vuelta y salió sin hacer ruido, no fue pena o estúpidos prejuicios lo que hicieron que se diera media vuelta, la razón fue el deseo de querer tocar esa piel, fue que ante sus ojos un Tony desnudo era perfecto, es decir Tony era atractivo habría que ser ciego para no verlo, pero esto iba más allá de ese conocimiento y le daba miedo, le aterraba no poder mantener esto oculto tal y como lo venía haciendo desde ya varios años, incluso de sí mismo, disfrazándolo diciéndose que era admiración, afecto de compañeros de equipo cuando él sabía que no era así y ahora que estaban alejados de sus compañeros y de su ambiente habitual todo se estaba desbordando y le hacía más fácil aceptar lo que sentía por Tony, se regañó por este descuido y se sentó en la cama, saco la foto de Peggy y se quedó viéndola, Peggy debería querer ir a verla, pero no era así, no quería, siguió metido en sus pensamientos tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando Tony salió del baño.

-Otra vez viendo la foto de ella?

-Que?

-Te digo que de nuevo viendo a Maggie

-No…..es qué?

-Está bien, estoy acostumbrado a verte hacer eso

-Disculpa?

-Estas disculpado Cap…..

-Tony…

-Lo que digo Steve es que siempre haces eso, desde que comenzamos a trabajar juntos en esto de los vengadores, cada que creías que no te veíamos, sacabas su foto, Natasha, Clint y Yo teníamos una apuesta, sobre que tanto veías esa foto

-Ah si y quien gano

-Nat obviamente, si quieres puedo ver si consigo una foto mejor, ¿Qué dices?

-Así está bien Tony

-En serio Cap, si tú quieres a esa chica bueno, está bien, es mandona, pero creo que es linda y si a ti te gusta, pues está bien

-Tony…..

-Lo que digo Cap es que bueno a lo mejor quieres verla y eso

-Tony basta no quiero verla, de acuerdo olvidemos el tema Peggy y comamos

Steve se puso de pie y acerco la bolsa con comida, saco unas hamburguesas y le dio una a Tony, comenzaron a comer y olvidaron el tema Peggy

-Entonces estaremos un día más aquí

\- Sí, así es, voy a intentar obtener las partículas sí o sí mañana, así que bueno quizás deba hacer algunos arreglos en…..

-Porque mejor no salimos mañana a otro lado en lugar de que vayas a la base

-Que? Estas hablando en serio? Si te das cuenta que necesitamos volver a nuestro tiempo ¿verdad?

-Sí lo se Tony, pero escucha estas bajo muchas presión y estoy seguro que mañana vas a hacer una escena y nos descubrirán, te digo que vayamos a otro lado, para que te despejes y no arruinemos la misión, o al menos de lo que ya lo hice yo

-No estoy estresado, okay quizás un poco….pero eso no importa, no debemos desviarnos de nuestra misión, y perder el tiempo en eso

-Anda Tony dijiste que el tiempo transcurría distinto que lo que para nosotros era mucho tiempo podían ser solo minutos

-En serio Steve estas argumentando con cosas de ciencia este es el fin del mundo, y no pongas ojos de cachorro

-Vamos Tony…..será solo un momento si lo piensas

-En serio empiezo a creer que el viajar en el tiempo afecta el juicio de las personas, pero está bien iremos a otro lado, a donde quieres ir

-No preguntes veras que te agrada

Tony lo dejo, no pregunto más y siguió comiendo, lo cierto es que agradecía no tener que ir a la base al día siguiente, no se creía capaz de soportar por más tiempo a Maggie, era mandona, autoritaria y tenía ese aire de superioridad en una palabra era como él así que no, ni loco la aguantaba otro día seguido, pero sobre todo, y lo que más le molestaba era que tenía una foto de Steve en su estúpida oficina, la mujer tenía pareja que hacía con una foto de Steve, por Dios que lo superara y ya, Margaret Carter le agradaba tanto como le irritaba y la razón era bastante fácil de explicar para Tony en una frase “ella amaba a Steve” y eso hacia enojar a Tony era por esa razón que no dejaba que Steve se acercara a la base, bien pudo haberle dicho que mientras él estaba con ellos el robara las partículas pero lo que Tony no quería ni permitiría era que Steve y Margaret se vieran, esa mandona mujer no se iba a quedar con Rogers o dejaba de llamarse Tony Stark, era celoso? Claro que sí, ¿estaba siendo egoísta por no dejar a Steve ser feliz? Pues sí, ¿estaba engañando a Pepper? Bueno eso depende, él y Steve dormían juntos, estaba sintiendo cosas otra vez por el fósil, pero no había hecho más nada, así que no, no era infiel, de acuerdo un poco casi nada. Además estaba jugando con los escenarios y las probabilidades era para no perder esa guerra, solo por eso estaba haciendo esto, sin embargo una vocecita se escuchó en su cabeza “sigue mintiéndote Stark, tu sabes que no es así” la ignoro y se dedicó a comer y conversar con Steve, sobre lo que harían mañana y eso era lo único que a ambos les importaba.


	8. CAPITULO 8

-Oye Tony estaba pensando ya que hemos decidido que no iras mañana a la base

-Sí que con eso

-Porque no aprovechamos y salimos de una vez al lugar al que te dije que iríamos, si nos vamos ahora llegaremos poco antes de que anochezca

-Okay porque quieres irte justo ahora? Porque no esperamos a mañana? Y como sabes que llegaremos antes de que anochezca?

-Bueno se eso porque…. Acaso piensas que estuve encerrado aquí todo el día? Y segundo tú no eres precisamente la persona más madrugadora, Así que dime que dices?

-Muy bien “capitán tengo todas las respuestas” estoy de acuerdo, pero no pienso conducir

-cómo sino me hubieras convertido en tú nuevo Happy

-Insisto estas muy gracioso Steve

-Sí, bueno terminaste ya de comer así podemos irnos ya

-Seeeeh……seeeeeeh….ya termine, listo vámonos

Salieron del Hotel subieron al auto e inmediatamente Tony comenzó a jugar con la radio buscando algo que no fuera tan malo, mientras hacía eso Steve conducía con una sonrisa en rostro, finalmente Tony encontró una estación que le agrado, así que el resto del viaje fue adivinar las canciones e ir cantando, bueno en realidad Tony cantaba y Steve lo veía de reojo mientras conducía, le gustaba toda esta escena el viaje en carretera Tony cantando y el sol que hacia cambiar de color el cabello de Tony haciéndolo ver rojizo mientras el viento movía el cabello de ambos, de pronto comenzó una canción que Steve conocía y también Tony por lo que comenzó a cantarla

**_L_ **

**_Is for the way you look at me_ **

**_O_ **

**_I s for the only one I see_ **

**_V_ **

**_Is very very extraordinary_ **

**_E_ **

**_Is even more than anyone that you adore_ **

**_LOVE is more than i can give to you two in love can make it, take my heart and please don´t break it, LOVE was made for me and you……._ **

-Okay para alguien que critica constantemente las cosas viejas, te sabes bastante música vieja- le dijo Steve

-Bueno…..Howard solía escuchar esa música en la casa eran de sus preferidas, asi que deja de juzgarme y juzga a Howard

-Dudo mucho que Howard escuchara y cantara como es que iba la canción así ya recuerdo; **_These boots are made for walking that´s just what they´ll do, one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you_**

-Howard tenia gustos peculiares Steve te sorprenderías

-claro Tony

-Te estas quejando, no me dijiste acaso que me relajara

-Por su puesto quiero que te relajes ese es el plan del viaje

El viaje continuo de manera amena, comentarios de Tony sobre los 70´s y la base datos curiosos sobre algunas de las canciones que sonaban en la radio, llegaron finalmente a unas especies de cabañas, estacionaron el auto y Steve comenzó a caminar en dirección de una de las cabañas, lo que sorprendió a Tony ya que pensó que tendrían que ir a recepción y ver si había lugar para ellos, pero en cambio, Steve caminaba directo a una de ellas.

-Oye Steve…..hey cuando fue que…..

-Te dije que no estuve encerrado todo el día en el hotel

-Sí, pero no pensé que hubieras hecho esto…Oye eso significa que tu ya sabias cual iba a ser mi respuesta, sabias que te diría que sí a venir

-Bueno estaba bastante seguro que aceptarías, considerando que odias recibir órdenes, que te entreguen cosas, pero sobre todo no toleras que alguien se crea más listo que tú, así que era muy probable que no quisieras ir a la base ya, así que bueno pensé en esto-Steve se detuvo frente a una puerta la abrió y seguro hacia Tony- vamos entra

La cabaña era acogedora y tenía ese aire de hogar que le gusto a Tony, corrió a ver la habitación y se lanzó a la cama, mientras Steve movía cosas en la cocina

-Muy bien creo que es hora de cenar Tony

-Sí, ya tengo hambre- se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina- Ni siquiera voy a preguntar sobre la comida, porque evidentemente tenías todo cubierto

Se acomodaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer

-Así que en realidad te sabes y cantas canciones viejas

-Ya sabía que lo preguntarías-le dijo Tony- veras mi madre y yo pasábamos tiempo tocando el piano y mientras me enseñaba a tocar, ella solía cantar así que el tocar el piano y cantar se volvió algo de nosotros dos, muchas de las piezas que tocaba eran sus canciones favoritas, así que bueno terminábamos cantando

-Es un bonito recuerdo Tony

-Sí, lo es, la mayoría de los recuerdos que tengo de mi mamá son buenos en realidad todos, aun aquellos en los que me regañaba lo son

Tony sonrío y Steve no pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué, esa sonrisa que Tony mostraba era de las pocas que le había visto, llena de nostalgia

-Que es gracioso Tony

-Bueno Steve, hace algunos años había dicho que los únicos recuerdos buenos de mi niñez, eran con mi mamá y Jarvis, hubiera dicho que Howard nunca estuvo ahí, pero lo cierto es que si bien mi papá no era la persona más expresiva en cuanto a sentimientos se trataba y se la pasaba buscándote, o en sus negocios entiéndase S.H.I.E.L.D, siempre tuvo su manera muy particular de demostrar su cariño por mí, solo que antes no fui capaz de verlo, pero ahora si volteo al pasado veo tantos momentos y eso es ya sabes genial- Steve se mantuvo en silencio mientras Tony seguía hablando de Howard y de María y como es que había logrado perdonar a su padre, sin embargo escuchar a Tony decir todo esto solo logro que Steve sintiera aún más culpa de las acciones pasadas y no pudo evitar mirar a Tony con una mirada llenas de culpa y pena, aunque Tony no lo noto al estar tan concentrado en contar sus recuerdos

-Lo único que me molesta un poco- dijo Tony- es que lo último que le dije a mi padre fue un reclamo por algo estúpido, debí decirles cuídense, tengan un buen viaje, pero era un chiquillo jugando y creyéndose un hombre, demasiado orgulloso y tonto para entender que algo podría cambiarlo todo, en fin las cosas ocurren y uno solo puede asumir las consecuencias y seguir así que….

-lo siento Tony

-¿Qué…..que sientes?

-Lamento no haber sido honesto, no haberte dicho la verdad, lamento ocultarte lo de la muerte de Howard y tu madre y lamento haberme callado lo de Bucky

-Está bien Cap, lo entiendo está bien

-No, no está bien y necesito que sepas….

-No es necesario Steve, en serio

-Pero quiero hacerlo Tony

-Te digo que no hace falta, déjalo ya…

-Durante este tiempo solo he querido explicarte y disculparme…..

De pronto Tony se puso de pie y camino en dirección a la sala en donde comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, mientras Steve seguía intentando explicar y disculparse

-¡¡SUFICIENTE ROGERS, HE DICHO BASTA Y ES BASTA!! – grito Tony molesto

-Tony- le miro Steve sin entender la molestia de Tony

-No vamos a hacer esto ahora entiendes

-¿Qué….que no vamos a hacer Tony?

-Esto….hablar sobre lo que ocurrió hace siete años, porque no tiene caso, tú decidiste, tomaste decisiones, elegiste a quien tu quisiste y ya esta

-No fue así Tony….

-Así fue, pero no importa, te dije que no mas resentimiento así que olvídalo

Tony estaba por irse de la sala e ir a la habitación pero Steve lo detuvo

-No, creo que es el momento, sin interrupciones para aclarar cosas que no quedaron claras

-Bien quieres hablar……bien hablemos, perfecto, eso quieres no, bueno hablemos entonces como fue que preferiste a Barnes por encima de los vengadores, de la ley, de las naciones unidas- para ese momento Tony ya gritaba- Hablemos de cómo lo elegiste sobre mí!!

Había llegado el momento en que Steve y Tony hablaran sobre ese capítulo que había causado dolor a ambos y que al equipo le costó la separación, Steve sabía que cuando Tony le dijo sin resentimientos fue honesto, pero también sabía que esta conversación debían tenerla y en casa sería imposible, demasiada gente revoloteando alrededor, una guerra cerca y muchas otras cosas harían imposible aclarar esto. Porque por las palabras de Tony era evidente que él tendría que dejar en claro la razón del porque hizo lo que hizo y hacerle entender a Tony sus motivos si es que quería lograr quedarse con Tony y que la relación de ellos avanzara más allá de compañeros de equipo y amigos, debía aclarar ese desastre y el momento era ahora, con Tony frente a él en un tiempo que no era el de ellos pero que en definitiva le había dado la fuerza y el valor para afrontar esos sentimiento que guardo durante tanto tiempo y que ahora ya le eran imposible seguir ocultando, el primer paso para aclarar todo el tema de Bucky y el enfrentamiento que separo al equipo y que mando a Tony de vuelta a los brazos de Pepper ese momento era ahora.


	9. CAPITULO 9

Ambos permanecieron en silencio simplemente mirándose y analizando lo que dirían finalmente fue Tony quien hablo primero.

-Muy bien querías hablar no? Pues comienza, dime que querías decir- Steve siguió cayado no sabía por dónde o como comenzar- Nada, muy bien entonces comenzare yo- le dijo Tony- veamos quizá deba comenzar por cómo fue que te importo muy poco pasar por encima de todos y arrastrarlos a un enfrentamiento hasta convertirlos en prófugos, o como decidiste enfrentarte al gobierno, a las naciones unidas, dividir al equipo y todo por una persona.

-No fui solo yo quien dividió al equipo Tony también tú tuviste tu parte de participación en todo esto- le dijo por fin Steve tras haber permanecido callado

-Y exactamente que parte de responsabilidad sería esa Steve, porque hasta donde recuerdo yo quería no quería entráramos en un altercado con todos los gobiernos, yo quería que todos firmáramos, pero anda dime que parte de culpa es mía, me encantaría escucharte.

-Si qué bueno que mencionas los acuerdos Tony, todo comenzó ahí tú querías que firmáramos que entregáramos nuestro derecho a elegir que dejáramos que nos usaran como marionetas, que fuéramos las marionetas de Ross y tú estabas de acuerdo

-No Steve, todo comenzó con los desastres que dejábamos a nuestro paso, las víctimas colaterales, los daños millonarios a ciudades, las vidas que se perdieron y la gota que derramo el vaso fue esa misión en la que no solo decidiste no llevar a Visión porque, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? no estaba listo para trabajar en equipo y no había demostrado en los entrenamientos esa capacidad de colaboración de equipo, tu informe sino mal recuerdo decía que Visión era fuerte, hábil en batalla, y con él en batalla el enemigo se vería vencido pero que dado su poco avance en cuanto al conocimiento de las relaciones sociales y el trabajo en colaboración recomendabas limitar sus misiones a los casos en los que fueran realmente extremos y de mayor peligro pues su habilidad, fuerza y poder serian de ayuda, o me equivoco Steve no fueron esas tus palabras, detenme y corrígeme si me equivoque en algo

-No te equivocas Tony dije todo eso

-Okey entonces prosigo decidiste no llevarlo, pero si decidiste llevar a Wanda a quien te dije que no llevaras porque aún no estaba lista y que a diferencia de Visión aún no sabía hacer uso de sus poderes de manera correcta, Natasha te dijo lo mismo, pero tu insististe en llevarla diciendo que entonces cuando aprendería, que además todos ustedes estarían ahí para cuidarla y evitar que algo malo le pasara, la llevaste y que paso Steve, dime, no contestas, bien yo te diré, personas murieron muchas personas, y quieres saber ¿porque? porque no estaba lista, porque en un intento de protegerte a ti, no pudo canalizar sus poderes y eso le costó la vida a personas inocentes, ahí fue que comenzó todo Steve esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-¿Si fue un error, y por eso debíamos ser usados como títeres por el gobierno? Por ese error debíamos firmar esos estúpidos acuerdos, acuerdos que tu apoyabas

-Intentaba evitar una catástrofe Steve, firmar los acuerdos solo era para mostrarles no solo al gobierno USA sino al resto de los gobiernos de otros países que no éramos una amenaza, que éramos sus aliados no un problema, con un poco de tiempo me hubiera encargado de cambiarlos, esos acuerdos que tanto odias no eran para hacernos sentir mejor a nosotros, eran para el resto de la gente, para las personas sin poderes, para los ciudadanos normales, eran para hacerlos sentir seguros a ellos no a nosotros, pero eso no lo viste, ni siquiera lo pensaste ¿verdad? solo dijiste no los firmare, dices que yo inicie todo pero que hay de ti, dijiste que no y ahí también comenzó todo, porque sabias que el equipo se dividiría y que Sam correría tras de ti igual que un cachorro y lo hizo, Natasha era tu amiga así que te elegiría, Wanda que me culpaba por la muerte de sus padres y que aunque le relación había mejorado su convivencia era contigo era claro que te seguiría, ¿quién se quedaría a apoyarme Steve? sabes quien Rhodney y Visión y nada más y ves al final fue así, así que no digas que fui solo yo quien nos separo

-De acuerdo no lo pensé, tienes razón, pero también sabes que es cierto que quisiste firmar por ese chico que murió en Sokovia y cuya madre te reclamo y culpo de su muerte, de no haber sido por esa mujer y su hijo te habrías negado a firmar y habrías dicho lo mismo que yo- le contesto Steve, sabiendo que si bien él se negó por no entregar su libertad de decisión Tony había dicho si a esos acuerdos por culpa

-Sí, la culpa fue un gran motivador en eso pero bueno ya que hablamos de motivaciones que me dices de la tuya

-De la mía? ¿de qué hablas?

-De que hablo? Bastaron unas cuantas palabras de Carter frente a una multitud con el cuerpo sin vida de Maggie para convencerte…

-Como sabes lo de las palabras de Sharon

-Quien crees que se encargó de hacer que Natsha llegara a tiempo para acompañarte, quien crees que le aviso, si es una gran espía pero estamos hablando de los Carter, ni ella habría llegado a averiguar el lugar y la hora, yo le dije, yo la envié, yo le di el transporte, pero eso es lo de menos, como decía bastaron esas tontas palabras para que dijeras estoy en lo correcto, defender a mi amigo es lo correcto, ir contra del gobierno está bien, mentir descaradamente es lo correcto, sabes que es lo que más me molesta Steve que usaras el papel de mártir y libertador de las causas perdidas y me dejaras no que digo dejaras me pusieras en el papel del villano

-No hice eso Tony

-Hay por favor, acéptalo, eso hiciste, me dejaste toda la culpa a mí, me hiciste responsable de las consecuencias de las acciones de ustedes, todos me culparon a mí, desde Sam hasta Scott que ni me conocía, pero adivina que Steve, fuiste tú quien llamo a Clint para ir contra el gobierno, no yo, fuiste tú quien mando a Clint a sacar a Wanda, y no digas que porque la tenía encerrada, porque créeme en una celada no estaba, tú fuiste quien recluto a Scott y lo metió en algo que no era de su incumbencia y luego los dejaste, y adivina porque “por tu Bucky” los encerraron y ellos me culparon a mí, cuando fue tú culpa

-Tienes razón yo arrastre a Clint y si también metí a Scott en algo que no era su asunto, pero que me dices tú Tony, acaso no reclutaste a esa chico de Queens el cual por cierto ahora sé que era solo un niño quince años Tony y tú fuiste a meterlo a una pelea de adultos, que hubiera pasado si salía lastimado, si lo hubiera golpeado con más fuerza de la que debía, o si algunos de los chicos lo hubiera atacado en serio, si Wanda le hubiera lanzado no se un auto, o Scott o no lo sé Tony si cualquiera no hubiera medido sus acciones porque creía que se enfrentaba a un adulto siendo que se trataba de un niño, dime que hubieras hecho? Era tanto tu deseo de frenarnos que no te importo meter a un menor de edad

-Lo se me equivoqué y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de eso, jamás debía meter al niño en esa pelea

-Y lo de Wanda, por Dios viste como la tenían, y a los demás

-Eso quise evitar y sí Wanda estaba si fue tu culpa, ella estaba a salvo

-Era prisionera en una casa Tony no te engañes, eso no era protección, era ser una prisionera

-No, prisionera era como la dejaste a ella y al resto y todo por salvar a Barnes, que es lo único que te importaba, si la hubieras dejado conmigo en el complejo nada hubiera pasado y sabes porque, porque jamás hubiera dejado que Ross pusiera sus manos sobre ella, nunca hubieran llegado a ella porque para hacerlo hubieran tenido que pasarme a mí y después a Visión, pero nada te importo, ni el equipo, ni la ley, ni nada solo Barnes, es lo único que importaba

-No es cierto

-Claro que es cierto, lo elegiste a él peleaste por él, me dejaste en Siberia con una armadura inservible a mi suerte por él y me hubieras matado por él, que bueno que el reactor ya no era parte de mí, como ves todo fue por él

-Intentaba protegerlo Tony, el gobierno, quería culparlo de algo que no hizo, Hydra lo había usado como arma y tú querías matarlo

-No hubiera querido matarlo si tú hubieras sido honesto, si me hubieras dicho la verdad, si hubieras confiado en mí, pero no lo hiciste, es triste sabes darme cuenta que no importo cuanto me esforcé y todo lo que hice para demostrarte a ti principalmente que era más que lo que aparentaba frente a las cámaras, porque ni aun así me gane tu confianza

-Eso no es verdad Tony, siempre confié en ti, y claro que sé que eres más mucho más de lo que aparentas

-Sí se notó que confiabas en mí, sabes que es lo que más me duele Steve ver todo lo que estabas dispuesto a hacer por él y eso solo hacia preguntarme y si fuera yo el que hubiera hecho todo eso de lo que acusan a Barnes, me protegería, haría todo esto, se enfrentaría al gobierno para protegerme, bueno la respuesta la tuve en Siberia y lo entiendo Steve en serio él era tu amigo, tú hermano, tu pasado, tú todo, tú persona y ante eso yo nunca podría competir

Steve miro a Tony una vez más y entendió el porqué del enojo de Tony o mejor dicho del dolor de Tony, se trataba de la traición del porque Bucky fue más importante para él

-Tony ….. Bucky era solo un pobre miserable, que fue utilizado como arma no tenía nada y tú querías matarlo

-Claro que quería matarlo, mato a mis padres, tú que hubieras hecho, no espera ya sé que hiciste lo protegiste por encima de todo y de todos, y está bien era tu derecho, tenías derecho a escoger y lo escogiste a él, lo quisiste a él por, sobre todo

-Nunca se trató de eso Tony de ser así jamás lo habría escogido a él, no te atrevas a compararte con él, me oyes, no lo hagas, no puedes, jamás podrás compararte con él

Los ojos de Tony se llenaron de lágrimas y su expresión se volvió a una llena de dolor, aun cuando creyó estar listo para escuchar algo así, y pensó tener asumida esa respuesta de parte de Steve

-Ya se Steve, no puedo competir con él

-No, no puedes y eso es porque…no puedes, ni podrás nunca estar en el mismo nivel…y sabes porque Tony

-No quiero escucharlo Steve, en serio no quiero escucharlo, ya lo sé, pero no me lo digas quieres

-Tony déjame hablar quieres

-No quiero oírte decirlo….por favor

-Tony déjame hablar y….

-Muy bien quieres hablar okay hazlo pero antes de que lo digas déjame decir algo antes de que me digas lo que ya sé, porque después no podré, de acuerdo, *Tú eres como una enfermedad Steve, es como si estuviera infectado por Steve Rogers y yo simplemente no puedo pensar en nada o en nadie y no puedo dormir, no puedo respirar, ni comer y… yo….yo te amo, te amo todo el tiempo, los minutos de todo los días te amo

-Sabes porque no te puedes comparar ¡¡PORQUE TE AMO TONY STARK!! Así que no compares mi cariño por Bucky con el amor que siento por ti

Las lágrimas que había tratado de contener salieron y el dolor que sintió, la tristeza que lleno su ser se desvaneció, no sabía que pasaba a su alrededor, lo único que entendió era que Steve lo amaba, lo amaba a él Tony Stark y lo único que atino hacer fue con voz débil casi un susurro decir

-También me amas? En serio

No hubo más palabras, ni reclamos nada, ese momento se detuvo para ambos mientras se perdían en los ojos de otro y en la confesión que por años los mantuvo ahogándose, y que ese día por fin ambos volvían a respirar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que acompaña este capitulo es So Cold de Ben Cocks


	10. CAPITULO 10

Tras haber dicho Te Amo, ambos siguieron en silencio no sabían que decir después de eso, los dos habían imaginado como seria confesarle su amor al otro pero hasta ahí, después de eso no sabían que más hacer, además conforme los minutos pasaron Steve pensaba en lo que haría a partir de ahora, con su relación, con Pepper, con Morgan, con todo y Tony bueno…..Tony comenzaba a dar vueltas en círculos y comenzó a cuestionarse si lo que escucho era cierto, quizás él había entendido todo mal y Steve se refería a un te quiero o a un Te amo tipo amo comer donas, así que Tony en serio estaba dando vueltas, así que para salir de dudas hizo lo único que podía hacer, preguntarle directamente a Steve, total bien decían no hay pregunta tonta, solo tontos que no preguntan, y él no era tonto así que bueno pregunto

-¿Cuándo dices que me amas, te refieres a que me amas como persona verdad? o sea como compañero, amigo, socio de equipo, defensor de la tierra

-¿Que? ¿Cómo es que llegaste a esa conclusión Tony?

-Bueno es que ya sabes, eres tú digo tú amas a todos y no olvidemos tú amor por Maggie y bueno yo creo que eso es….

-Muy bien detente, escucha guarda silencio y escucha claramente lo que te voy a decir- le dijo Steve a Tony

-Sí te escucho Steve, siempre escucho lo que dices aunque a veces parece que no lo hago, no es para que te pongas así

-Tony basta, guarda silencio quieres, trato de decir algo de manera que lo entiendas en esa cabeza tuya, ¿Cómo es que dices tener un IQ sobresaliente y no entiendes?

-¡¡hey!! Claro que mi IQ es sobresaliente, eso no está en duda

-Que te calles te digo….escucha Yo Steve Rogers soy un sobreviviente, pelee en una guerra, estuve dormido durante 70 años en el hielo y desperté, soy un vengador, soy un profesional en lo que hago y además de eso soy una buena persona, la cual limpia lo que ensucia, una persona ordenada y tú…tú eres increíblemente maleducado, iracundo, malhablado, sarcástico, eres la persona más competitiva, reservada, exigente y cabezota que haya visto jamás…..y TE AMO, así que dime ¡Que diablos te pasa que no entiendes, dime como debo decírtelo para que entiendas y me creas, TE AMO, DEJAME AMARTE!

Tony estuvo callado mientras escuchaba todo lo que Steve le decía sin poder creérselo, pero para cuando termino de hablar, la duda dio paso a la seguridad Steve había terminado de decirle que lo amaba y que lo dejara amarlo y lo único que Tony pudo responder fue sonreír y acercarse a abrazar a Steve abrazo que Steve correspondió, cuando se separaron un poco, lo que siguió a ese abrazo fue un beso, nadie supo quién lo inicio, solo supieron que se besaban, lentamente, no había prisa, solo eran ellos, se tomaron su tiempo entre besos y caricias la ropa comenzó a estorbar y de pronto ya se habían movido de la sala dejando a su paso un camino de ropa hasta la habitación, Tony se desconectó de todo, de los problemas, de sus miedos, y dudad de todo y le cedió el control a Steve; y Steve se dejó llevar por sus anhelos, sus deseos, se posiciono sobre Tony, beso su rostro, acaricio su cuerpo, transmitió el amor que sentía y Tony se dejó amar y amo de igual forma, se entregaron al otro sin reservas, sin miedos, sin dudas, hicieron el amor lentamente tomándose su tiempo ya habría tiempo después para que la pasión tomara control pero esa noche todo fue calma y amor.

A la mañana siguiente Tony despertó en la cama sin Steve se giró en la cama y vio una pequeña nota:

Me gusta verte dormir, fui por el desayuno, regreso en un rato Te Amo

Steve

Sonrió mientras leía la nota, se puso de pie y camino al baño tomo una ducha y dejo que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos, se arregló y salió del baño camino a la sala, recogió algunas cosas que habían desorganizado y mientras lo hacía Steve llego con el desayuno se acercó a Tony después de dejar la comida en la mesa lo abrazo por la espalda, dejando un beso de buenos días en su cabeza, después de eso, se sentaron a desayunar.

-Y bien que haremos ahora, dijiste que querías que me relajar y eso?- menciono Tony

-Así es Tony, hay un lugar que quiero que veas, está cerca, te va a encantara así que en cuanto terminemos podemos ir.

-Me parece bien

Tal y como lo había propuesto Steve, una vez terminado el desayuno se dirigieron al lugar del que Steve hablaba. El lugar era un lago muy parecido al lugar en el que vivía Tony en el presente, parecido pero no el mismo.

-Es muy bonito Steve, me recuerda a casa, bueno ya sabes, la casa del lago- dijo Tony mientras caminaba hasta acercarse al algo, mientras Steve lo seguía, unos cuantos pasos atrás de él

-Supuse que te gustaría Tony, por eso insistí en traerte, sabía que este lugar te recordaría a Morgan y por qué no debemos fallar y seguir luchando

-Gracias por traerme

Se sentaron en la orilla del lago y comenzaron s lanzar piedritas al lago

-Me gusta este lugar, sí pudiéramos quedarnos lo haría- menciono Tony distraídamente

-Sí, también yo, aunque creo que tendríamos que hacer algunos cambios y arreglos aquí ¿sabes?

-Cómo cuales, que se te ocurre?

-Bueno para empezar la casa hay que construir una y debe tener un enorme ventanal y para poder disfrutar esta vista, imagina los hermosos atardeceres que se pueden disfrutar aquí

-Sí, serian perfectos, que más..

-Necesitamos poner un columpio que te parece de ese lado- señalo Steve mientras se ponía de pie- la casa estaría de este lado y entonces el ventanal que daría por aquí, tendríamos que dejar un espacio libre para el acceso, y luego por aquí- camino hacia el otro lado, mientras Tony lo seguía con la mirada- el columpio ya que quedaría visible para nosotros desde la casa y al mismo tiempo quedaría frente al lago

-Así que un columpio?- le dijo Tony con una sonrisa

-Sí, estoy seguro que a Morgan le encantaría y en invierno, cuando todo esto esté cubierto de nieve y el lago se congele sería perfecto para patinar, obviamente tú y yo tendríamos que estar con ella, para evitar cualquier accidente y podría usar el escudo como trineo ¿no crees?

-Hablas en serio?

-Sí, bueno….creo que sería mejor un trineo para Morgan porque es mucho más seguro que mi escudo, pero…si ella prefiere el escudo, no veo porque no- Steve no podía evitar sonreír mientras le contaba todo a Tony imaginando un escenario así, mientras que Tony no podía salir de su asombro al escuchar eso.

-No me refiero a que has pensado en tú, yo y Morgan juntos, en serio lo piensas

\- Tony, Te Amo y Morgan es tu hija, cualquier futuro contigo o decisión que tú y yo tomemos ahora incluirá a Morgan

Escuchar a Steve decir eso fue perfecto para Tony, si bien él sabía que cualquier plan la incluía escuchar a Steve decir todo esto con esa seguridad era realmente agradable haciéndolo inmensamente feliz y como muestra acorto la distancia uniendo sus labios a los de Steve. Tony comenzó a caminar y mencionar que otros arreglos el pondría a la casa, siguieron caminando y hablando, haciendo planes no solo de lo que harían una vez en su tiempo, también sobre lo que harían para obtener las partículas y regresar a su presente

-Dios sí solo pudiéramos quedarnos aquí…

\- Porque lo dices?- le pregunto Steve

-Por qué lo digo? Mira esta vista, la tranquilidad que se respira, todo este lugar es perfecto para no sé,….ser feliz que se yo

-Qué bueno que no eres romántico Tony?

-Cállate Steve, esta vista, el lago el amor de tu vida…es ya sabes…

-Romántico- le dijo Steve que seguía unos pasos atrás a Tony

-Cursi, pero sí, supongo que romántico es otra forma de decirlo

Cuando Tony se volteo para quedar frente a Steve, este tomo su mano, lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos que desde que los vio detenidamente en su primera de muchas peleas que tendrían por desacuerdos, le parecieron realmente bonitos, ahora muchas peleas después, esos ojos y esa sonrisa seguían siendo perfectos para él, camino con Tony hasta estar a la orilla del lago, le sonrió y entonces supo que ese era el momento

-Tony sé que ahora todo esto es complicado y cuando los chicos y el resto de las personas que fueron asesinadas vuelvan habrá mucho que organizar y también sé que tendremos mucho que afrontar juntos, pero lo que ha pasado me ha mostrado que si hay una crisis, tú no te paralizas, tú te adelantas, tú haces que el resto de nosotros nos adelantemos y que no, nos paralicemos, porque tú has visto lo peor, sobreviviste a lo peor y sabes que sobreviviremos también, siempre vas por el mundo diciéndole a cuantos te conocen, que eres todo…oscuridad y retorcido pero eso no es un inconveniente ni un desperfecto o debilidad, es una fortaleza, es tú fortaleza Tony porque eso te convierte en lo que eres….No me voy a poner de rodillas- le dijo mientras le mostraba dos Dog Tags a Tony- No te voy a hacer una pregunta, Te Amo Tony Stark y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- le dijo Steve a un Tony que no podía dejar de sonreír mientras le colocaba la Dog Tag la cual llevaba la inscripción de TOGETHER

-Y yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo Steve- le dijo Tony

Se sonrieron y se vieron con todo el amor que habían estado guardando, para después besarse sellando así esa propuesta. Regresaron a la cabaña y una vez más se entregaron al amor a ese amor que reprimieron por tanto tiempo, se amaron con toda la pasión y la ternura que tenían, fueron uno, por primera vez se sintieron completos, felices, realizados, Tony estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Steve el cual dibujaba figuras sin forma en la espalda desnuda de Tony al tiempo que repartía besos en su cabello

-Cuéntame algo que sea solo nuestro Tony algo que nadie sepa….

-Después de que mis padres murieron no volví a tocar el piano, odio los adornos florales en la casa, me recuerdan al montón de arreglos que llegaron el día de sus muertes, la música a todo volumen en la casa era una forma de romper el silencio que había en ella, odie durante mucho tiempo las fiestas navideñas y todo eso, que más….que más….soy un creyente de que si me como todas las hamburguesas o donas que quiero sin que nadie me vea, entonces las calorías no cuentan.

Steve no pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario, se había mantenido en silencio escuchando lo que decía Tony, sintiendo e imaginando lo triste de debió estar Tony en esos momentos

-Déjame ver qué otra cosa, no me gusta que me entreguen cosas

-Sí, eso ya lo sé, todos lo sabemos

-Pero no sabes el porqué, seguro que crees que es solo una cosa mía, por ser insoportable, pero no es así no me gusta que me entreguen cosas porque nunca me ha pasado nada bueno cuando me entregan cosas, la primera vez fue una tarjeta de cumpleaños entregada por un mensajero junto con un regalo, al abrirla era una disculpa de mi papá porque no podría llegar a mi cumpleaños, después varios años después el mismo me entregaría un sobre en el cual venia el internado al que me enviaría , hubo muchas otras situaciones, la última cosa que me entregaron fueron las urnas con las cenizas de mis padres, así que decidí nunca más volver a recibir nada, algo mas es que me gustan los gatos siempre quise uno, pero Howard decía que debía primero aprender a cuidarme a mi mismo antes de querer cuidar un animal, y bueno otra cosa que nadie sabe es que hay veces que estando solo, cierro los ojos y pienso en mis padres y puedo asegurar que ellos están ahí conmigo, cursi ¿verdad? Bueno eso es….

-No, no lo es

-Bueno ahí tienes cosas que nadie sabe de mi y ahora tú sabes, es tú turno dime algo, que pueda guardar para siempre solo para mi

-Te extrañaría aun sin conocerte Tony

Tony se levantó sonriendo y beso a Steve, rodaron en la cama y Steve se acomodó en medio de las piernas de Tony para después entrar en él, desearon quedarse ahí en ese lugar, juntos para siempre, ese sería su lugar, solo de ellos, se amaron una vez más esa noche y se prepararon para entrar a la base al día siguiente, tomar las partículas por las buenas o por las malas y volver a casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción de Keane "Somewhere Only We Know"


	11. CAPITULO 11

Estaban afuera de la base, habían hecho un plan , el cual consistía en que Tony entraría seguiría fingiendo ser Howard Potts el profesor de MIT, se reportaría con Howard y seguiría con su trabajo, después crearía, una distracción lo suficientemente ruidosa para hacer que todos se alteraran y entre la confusión Steve entraría, se escabulliría al laboratorio de Hank y robaría las partículas, después, entre ese descontrol Tony y +el saldrían de la base y volverían a casa, era un plan fácil, no había forma de que fallara, se despidieron y Tony entro a la base camino al área de trabajo de Howard, este se encontraba trabajando en alguna de sus creaciones, se acercó a él, saludo y después explico su ausencia del día anterior, Howard le creyó y siguieron trabajando, mientras lo hacían Howard soltaba uno que otro comentario.

-Mi esposa aún sigue buscando nombres para el bebé

-Oh ya veo y ya tienen algunos finalistas

-Pues tiene varias opciones pero creo que ha ganado uno

-Ah sí y cuál es, si puedo saber

-Edward, resulta además que ahora quiere que si es un niño tenga dos nombres, así que ahora falta escoger el otro

-Seguro encuentra uno apropiado

-Ojala, por lo menos desistió de su idea con el nombre anterior

Tony y Howard sonrieron y siguieron comentando una que otra cosa mientras trabajaban principalmente temas con la crianza de hijos. Cuando se vieron interrumpidos por Margaret Carter.

-Howard necesito que….-se detuvo en lo que iba a decir- Ah así que aquí esta Howard dos creí que no volvería ya que no aguanto ser el chico de los cafés

-Pegg, déjalo tranquilo quieres- intervino Howard- que es lo que necesitas

-No lo estoy molestando, solo me intriga saber la razón de su ausencia de ayer, dígame Potts porque no vino

Maggie le agradaba y mucho, no mentía cuando decía que su forma de hablar y de ser le gustaba y tampoco mentía cuando decía que le parecía bonita, pero justo ahora cuando Tony escuchaba los cuestionamientos de ella acompañados de comentarios mordaces sobre él solo había una cosa que quería decir y eso era “porque estaba muy ocupado haciendo el amor con Steve….sí Steve Rogers” le habría encantado decirle eso a la chica ocho, pero en lugar de eso sonrió.

-Tuve un contratiempo con mi familia que no podía esperar y por eso me ausente-le contesto Tony sonriendo

-Ya veo, bueno Howard a lo que vine- se giró para hablar con Howard- aún no hemos encontrado nada de los infiltrados, hemos buscado algún faltante de archivos o armas, pero nada, tampoco ha habido algún movimiento fuera de lo normal, pero debemos seguir buscando, ya sabes cómo es esto…

-Howard, Margaret….aquí están!! Tenemos que hablar- entro un muy alterado Pym

-Que ocurre Hank?- le pregunto Howard- porque entras así

-Estuve revisando en mi laboratorio, contabilice todo, ya sabes que tengo todo contado y sabes como soy…

-Un loco desconfiado del control-le susurro Howard a Tony, lo que ocasiono que ambos sonrieran

-Shhhh-les dijo Margaret mientras los veía como lo hace una madre a sus hijos cuando los descubre haciendo algo malo

-Me faltan unas cuantas partículas

\- Estas seguro Hank-pregunto Margarte

-Claro que lo estoy, me faltan unas cuantas muestras….

Tony comenzó a alejarse unos pasos mientras Howard, Margart y Pym discutían sobre las partículas y los infiltrados, se acercó a la puerta sigilosamente sin que lo notaran y salió del área de trabajo de Howard una vez fuera y en el pasillo agradeció la aparición de Hank para poder salir y crear la distracción que necesitaban , lo cierto es que no le hubiera quedado de otra que decirle a Howard “ahorita vengo voy al baño” vaya escusa más estúpida y de niño de escuela se le había ocurrido para salir de ahí, eso ocurre cuando pasas demasiado tiempo hablando solo con tu hija de cinco años y tus escusas se reducen a “voy al baño”, mientras pensaba en eso siguió caminando con cuidado por los pasillos hasta llegar al lugar que necesitaba para crear su distracción entiéndase crear una pequeña, insignificante explosión, se puso la manopla de su traje apunto a la oficina que había escogido para su distracción y disparo, de acuerdo la oficina era la de Maggie y no fue por casualidad la elección y también hay que aclarar que antes de crear la distracción tomo la foto de Steve, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar inmediatamente después de la explosión y de pronto todos corrían, esa fue la señal para Steve, que entre el tumulto y gritos pudo moverse sin ser descubierto, llegar al laboratorio e ir por las partículas, mientras tanto en la oficina de Howard, las cosas eran distintas.

-Te digo que robaron mis partículas-repetía Hank

-Yo tenía razón, sabía que se habían llevado algo, ahora con más razón tenemos que averiguar para quien trabajan y tratar de recuperar lo robado-decía Margaret, cuando de pronto los tres escucharon un estruendo y después las alarmas

-Que fue eso?-pregunto Hank

-Fue una explosión- corroboro Howard, los tres salieron al pasillo y vieron el correr de todo el personal, detuvo a uno de los agentes que pasaba

Hey tú donde se provocó la explosión- Pregunto Howard

-Nos informaron que la explosión ocurrió en la oficina de la directora Carter, Sr. Stark- el agente se alejó con prisa en dirección a la oficina de Margaret para ver en que ayudar

-Es en tú oficina Pegg, quizás aún están aquí, debemos movernos y movilizar a los agentes para tratar de….Pegg me estas escuchando

-Donde esta?- pregunto Margaret

-Quien, que buscas?- le pregunto Hank

-El sujeto del MIT, el otro Howard donde esta?

-Aquí no está- le respondió Hank

-Es él, él es el infiltrado- contesto segura Margaret

-Eso no lo sabemos Pegg? – defendió Howard

-Como que no? Howard el sujeto desapareció y hay una explosión que más quieres de prueba

-No es suficiente, no creo que sea el malo, en todo esto debe haber una explicación Pegg

-Que más pruebas necesitas Howard es raro que dudes?

-Solo no creo que él? Es…… considéralo como intuición

-Lo que sea hay que movernos sea o no él, esos sujetos están aquí vamos hay que dividirnos para cubrir más terreno- les dijo Margarte y así los tres salieron, tomaron caminos diferentes, esperando encontrar a los infiltrados, mientras Steve salía del laboratorio con las muestras suficientes para volver a casa, se dirigió al punto de reunión en el que vería a Tony y espero. En otro lugar Tony corría por los pasillos de la base, dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos que daban a la salida de emergencias, abrió la puerta y salió a unos cuantos metros de ahí vio a Steve que ya lo esperaba, Steve aun no lo veía ya que estaba dándole la espalda, estaba por empezar a correr para llegar a su lado, cuando el grito de alguien a quien ya se le hacía normal escuchar que le gritara lo detuvo

-Alto ahí….Chico del café!! Date vuelta lentamente y no hagas nada estúpido

Tony hizo lo que Margaret le pidió se giró lentamente, ella le apuntaba con un arma y si bien era cierto que podía ponerse el traje, eso causaría más anomalías, atacarla en definitiva no era una opción y sabía bien que Maggie no lo dejaría ir

-Sabía que eras tú, sospeche desde el principio, me sorprende en verdad que Howard no lo hiciera y te creyera todo lo que le dijiste, debiste haberlo sabido envolver bien, pero a mí no me engañaste

-Sí, lo sé, oye si bajas el arma y me dejas explicarte podrías entender y todo sería más fácil para todos

-Dije que no te muevas-le dijo Margaret a Tony cuando intento acercarse

-Escucha no es lo que piensas, todo tiene una explicación en serio, créeme- Tony dio otro paso y lo que siguió a esa acción fue un disparo a los pies de Tony

-Da un paso más y el siguiente disparo no será un aviso, ira directo a ti, no creas que no lo hare, no llegue a ser la directora de esto por ser blanda, así que no te muevas

-Okay, se acabó chica ocho quise ser amable y prudente pero viendo que no cooperas no me queda de otra- Tony se movió un poco, iba a ponerse la manopla, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, pues lo siguiente que sintió fue su cuerpo siendo derribado por alguien mas y luego caer

Steve estaba en el punto de encuentro esperando a Tony, de pronto escucho gritos se acercó y ahí a unos cuantos pasos vio a Peggy y a Tony, lo había descubierto y le apuntaba con un arma, después vino el primer disparo y eso fue alarma suficiente para Steve, sabía que Tony haría algo y entonces Peggy dispararía, y aun cuando sabía que Tony era capaz de protegerse no pensaba correr el riesgo que por un capricho del destino Tony saliera herido, se movió rápido justo a tiempo para empujar a Tony al piso y protegerlo con su cuerpo antes de que el disparo de Peggy le diera, una vez en el piso fueron segundos para los tres, Peggy sorprendida por ver a ese hombre aparecer de pronto, Tony aturdido por verse en el piso con Steve sobre él y Steve listo para actuar

-Tony usa la manopla y atúrdela tal y como lo hiciste con Bucky en Alemania

Tony reacciono rápido se levantó, apunto a Maggie y uso el aturdidor contra Peggy que a diferencia de Bucky en ella si tuvo efecto, haciéndola caer inconsciente al piso, se levantaron de prisa, Steve reviso que Tony no tuviera alguna herida aun cuando Tony le dijo no estar herido, se giraron a ver a Peggy que seguía inconsciente, Steve la cargo y mientras Tony abría la puerta del pasillo de emergencias por el que habían salido para dejarla ahí, Steve la recostó mientras Tony daba media vuelta y salía del pasillo dejándolo a él a solas con ella, dándole ese momento de privacidad que necesitaba, Steve la miro, sonrió se agacho y acomodo un poco el cabello de Peggy busca en su ropa la foto de ella, esa foto que lo acompaño por tanto años y que fue su amuleto, su ancla, su salva vidas para continuar en un mundo que tras abrir los ojos no entendía y le pareció desconocido, esa foto fue lo que lo mantuvo centrado y ahora después de tanto tiempo, ya no era necesaria para que se sintiera seguro en ese mundo, la dejo aun lado de Peggy junto el arma de ella y salió, cerró la puerta y la atoro, llego al lado de Tony y caminaron al lugar donde habían dejado el auto, Steve condujo hasta el lago, llegaron y una vez bajaron del auto, caminaron hasta el lugar donde un día antes Steve le había dicho a Tony “quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo”

-Muy bien listo para volver- le dijo Tony 

-listo- le respondió Steve

Se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron, vieron a su alrededor, para llevarse la imagen de ese lugar que tanto amarían y que sería solo suyo, fijaron coordenadas, se tomaron de las manos y volvieron a casa, sin saber que una perdida dolorosa los esperaría a su regreso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero se entendiera toda esa distracción que creo Tony y todo lo que ocurrió después.


	12. CAPITULO 12

El viaje fue rápido igual que un pestañeo, de pronto veían árboles y un lago y al segundo siguiente ya estaban en la sede, junto con el resto, como si no hubieran tardado tres días en los 70´s, lo primero que hizo Steve al volver fue cerciorarse que Tony estaba justo a su lado, al igual que Tony que volteo en su dirección y al verse ahí se sonrieron, fue una mirada y sonrisa rápida pero con eso fue suficiente después voltearon a ver al resto del equipo todos habían vuelto sin problema habían cumplido sus misiones o eso creyeron no fue hasta que escucharon a Bruce cuestionar a Clint sobre el paradero de Natasha y a este dejarse caer y llorar que entendieron el significado de su llanto y silencio, nadie dijo nada, no había nada que pudieran decir cómo era posible que algo así estuviera ocurriendo les había dicho “los veo en un momento” y ahora resultaba que no volvería, creyeron estar listos para lo que fuera, para entregar lo que hiciera falta entregar, “cueste lo que cueste” había dicho Steve y todos habían sonreído y estado de acuerdo, pero jamás pensaron que les costaría perder a Nat, era una locura, no era posible, era injusto. Después de varios minutos en los que ninguno se movió o dijo algo, fue Rhodney quien los hizo reaccionar.

-Debemos llevar las gemas al laboratorio para comenzar a ver lo que haremos, Scott y Rocket ayúdenme a llevarlas, Nebula ve a descansar, el resto vayan a cambiarse, nos veremos en el lago en un rato

Hicieron lo que Rhodney les dijo se movieron y bajaron de la plataforma la sensación de lo que ocurrió era extraña no podían creerlo, era como si vieran una película en cámara rápida, pero ellos se movieran en cámara lenta, todo parecía tan irreal, después de un rato y de haberse cambiado de ropa, todos se reunieron frente al lago. Lo más doloroso era no tener ni siquiera un cuerpo al cual llorar, un cuerpo para enterrar, al cual ir a llorar, no es que no lloraran o sintieran su muerte o que el dolor fuera menos porque no había un cuerpo, lo necesitaban porque al menos así viéndola sabrían que era real que ella se había ido, y además podrían despedirse y darle la despedida que ella se merecía, así que frente al lago intentaron hacer una especie de funeral, porque en realidad fue eso un intento, el dolor de su muerte, solo les permitió llorar y recordar cada momento compartido con ella y recordar una y otra vez su mirada mientras les decía “los veo en un momento”. Estaban ahí y nadie decía nada no encontraban las palabras que expresaran lo que sintieran, así que Tony fuel que rompió ese doloroso silencio, preguntando si tenía familia, quizás habría alguien a quien avisar y la respuesta solo fue más dolorosa para todos “sí, nosotros” respondió Steve, después vendría Thor molesto y Clint sufriendo, para Tony que observaba todo en silencio fue como ver representado las etapas del duelo en ellos, Thor representando la negación, Bruce la ira por tan dolorosa perdida, Steve la depresión por perder a otro amigo, Clint la aceptación, pues él al haberla visto morir, y saber que no habría forma de regresarla sin importar que y que su muerte fue por un bien mayor le dio la aceptación de seguir y luchar por ella, y él la negociación, pensando en que debían enfocarse en lo primero traer a los demás y después haría algo encontraría la forma de revertir lo ocurrido aun cuando había escuchado a Clint que no había vuelta atrás y que ella no regresaría, ¡por dios él era Tony Stark, escapo de una cueva, construyo un traje si con ayuda, pero lo construyo, creo un reactor que le permitió vivir con metralla en su pecho, descubrió un nuevo elemento que sustituyera al paladio que lo estaba matando, creo a verónica para hacerle frente a Hulk, sin mencionar sus IAS, creo a Ultron gran error pero lo creo, ayudo a la creación de Visión, por dios descubrió como viajar en el tiempo, descubriría la forma de traerla de recuperarla, un paso a la vez, se repetía, así que sí él estaba negociando, así que pensando en eso propuso que una buena forma de rendirle tributo era que cada uno dijera unas palabras para Nat, quizás no tenían un cuerpo pero le darían los honores que merecía.

-siempre contestaba mis e-mails, sin importar la hora aun si en muchas ocasiones solo eran para quejarme- Comenzó Rocket

-Siempre trataba de apoyarnos a todos y en estos últimos cinco años se convirtió en la madre, en la amiga, en la hermana, en la niñera de todos, ella fue nuestro pegamento- dijo Rhodney

-Siempre dio todo por sus amigos y familia sin dudar-dijo Clint

-Confió y me quiso con o sin Hulk, sin importar mis miedos e inseguridades, siempre supe que contaba con ella- dijo Bruce

-Era una guerrera valiente y fuerte jamás se intimido por ningún adversario- fue el comentario de Thor

-Fue mi amiga, me apoyo en los momentos de soledad, cuando creí que lo había perdido todo, ella me dio la esperanza que perdí para seguir y no rendirme- decía Steve mientras miraba a Tony

-Natasha…Nat…agente Romanoff…lo cierto es que te gustaba engañar a todos, usabas tus habilidades de espía para averiguar los secretos de todos y luego usarlos en nuestra contra, eras manipuladora-decía Tony, mientras todos veían con diferentes grados de asombro a Tony- te burlabas de todos a sus espaldas y les ponías apodos a todos conmigo, pero te hacías la buena y me culpaban solo a mi

Tony seguía diciendo todo eso y los demás solo lo veían con incredulidad ante las palabras dichas en ese momento

-Tony no creo que sea momento de…-intento detenerlo Steve

-Fue tu idea crearle un perfil a Steve y meterlo a una página de citas a ciegas- al escuchar eso Steve se quedó sorprendido, sabía que Nat siempre lo molestaba con el tema “consíguete una novia Rogers” pero no creyó que ella llegaría a ese extremo- Pero la verdad Nat es que siempre fuiste el alma del equipo, jamás perdiste la fe y la esperanza de traer al resto del equipo, no dudaste en ir por las gemas, fue tu fe lo que nos tiene aquí y eso Nat es algo que no vamos a olvidar, no dejaremos que tú sacrificio sea en vano, pelearemos y los traeremos a todos Nat te lo prometemos.

Todos sonrieron y vieron en dirección al lago y prometieron traer a todos los que se fueron por ella.

-Necesitamos analizar las gemas y comenzar a trabajar, en el guante que contendrá su poder- les dijo Bruce

-Tenemos mucho trabajo todavía señores-les dijo Rhodney- pero por hoy creo que todos debemos descansar, han sido muchas emociones para un día y necesitamos estar con la cabeza fría, para comenzar con la segunda parte, así que propongo vayamos a nuestras habitaciones descansemos y mañana comencemos con esto.

-Estoy de acuerdo, no tenemos cabeza, ni ánimos para nada, mañana comienza todo-les dijo Steve

Todos asintieron y caminaron con dirección al interior de la sede, para retirarse a sus habitaciones y tratar de descansar, Steve y Tony se quedaron en el lago mientras los demás se retiraban

-Estas bien? -pregunto Tony a Steve mientras le tomaba de la mano

-Sí…No…no lo sé, es tan irreal, siempre estuvo para apoyarme y ahora se ha ido es una locura- le dijo Steve mientras daba un ligero apretón a la mano de Tony

-Sí, lo sé, entiendo lo que dices Steve

-Es solo raro e injusto que para conseguir salvar a los demás ella ya no este

-Haremos que valga la pena Cap. Te lo prometo

-Sé que lo harás Tony todos lo haremos-le dijo Steve mientras veía a Tony a los ojos-En serio me creo un perfil para citas

-Sí en serio lo hizo, dijo que sería gracioso ver tú cara cuando tu dichosa cita llegara y tú no supieras que hacer

Steve solo pudo sonreír débilmente al imaginarla haciendo eso

-Escucha Steve sé que ahora no lo parece, pero todo va a salir bien, Nat lo sabía, por eso lo dio todo, debemos probarle que tenía razón, además….

-Además qué? Tony

-Me dijo que dejara de ser un terco idiota y fuera por mi felicidad y que no hablaba de Pepper sino de ti

-¿Ella sabía, sobre nosotros? ¿Pero cómo?

-Hablamos de Nat, ella lo sabía todo, por algo era la mejor espía de S.H.I.E.L.D …..ven es mejor que vayamos a dormir, lo necesitamos, mañana empezara la segunda parte del trabajo

-Sí tienes razón hay que ir a descansar- Tony comenzó a caminar, con dirección al interior de la sede- ¿Tony puedo quedarme en tú habitación?

-Qué clase de tonta pregunta es esa Steve, obviamente, vas a quedarte conmigo

-Solo quería estar seguro Tony- Steve lo alcanzo y caminaron juntos, llegaron a la habitación de Tony, se pusieron ropa cómoda y se metieron a la cama, Steve abrazo a Tony por la espalda

-Steve?

-Dime

-Voy a hablar con Pepper, le explicare todo, no va a ser fácil y definitivamente será de las peores conversaciones que tenga, pero lo voy a hacer arreglare mi situación con ella respecto a nuestra relación y a Morgan, lo voy a arreglar Steve créeme

-Tony te creo y no tienes que pensar en eso o hacerlo ahora, de verdad lo entiendo Tony podemos esperar un poco más, esperar a regresar todo lo que ese sujeto nos quitó y después pensar en esto…-Tony interrumpió a Steve mientras le explicaba que no había prisa

-Quiero hacerlo Steve, no tiene caso esperar, creo que ya esperamos suficiente, así que se lo diré en cuanto tenga la oportunidad

-Creí que iríamos con calma…

-Lo que ha pasado con Nat me ha mostrado que todo puede cambiar en un segundo y quiero que todo quede claro…si algo pasa Steve….si algo me pasa quiero que….

-No, hey nada va a pasar Tony…hey voltea, mírame-Tony se dio vuelta y quedo frente a Steve- nada va a pasar Tony, traeremos al equipo y al resto de las personas que murieron y lo haremos juntos nada va a pasar- le decía Steve mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Tony

-Lo se…pero, aun así, escucha si algo pasa Steve quiero que sepas que Te Amo, no lo olvides

-No lo hare tampoco tú lo olvides, pero oye nada va a pasar, no voy a dejar que nada te pase, de acuerdo

-Okay

Se besaron y repartieron caricias durante esa noche y no dejaron de repetirse cuanto se amaban, Steve no dejo de decirle a Tony que todo iba a estar bien, que nada pasaría, entre cada beso y Tony le creyó cuando dijo que estaría con él, que lo amaba y que estarían juntos, sin embargo esa sensación siguió en el cuerpo de Tony, si bien Steve lo abrazo y le dijo que no tuviera miedo, la sensación de que algo ocurriría no se fue, Tony durmió abrazado a Steve, creyendo y sintiendo el amor del que Steve hablaba y mando a lo más profundo de su ser ese horrible presentimiento, dejaría de ser pesimista y creería en lo que Steve decía, quizás solo era la muerte de Nat lo que lo ponía así, hizo caso a Steve y durmió al día siguiente el trabajo comenzaría con las gemas y el guanta que debería crear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quise profundizar más en el funeral de Nat porque en la película, bueno ni unas cuantas palabras dijeron, yo que se algo, nada así que bueno esta es mi manera de darle ese funeral a Nat, quizás habrá quienes querían que la dejara vivir, pero no se puede.


	13. CAPITULO 13

La mañana llego y con ella el trabajo que tenían que hacer para traer a los demás por suerte para Tony el trabajo no recaería solo sobre él, Bruce y Rocket le ayudarían con el guante y con todo lo que tuviera que hacerse, mientras el resto del equipo comenzaba a crear contingencias para una vez todas esas personas volvieran, coordinar esfuerzos con el gobierno de los países para el regreso de esas personas, no sería fácil, tenían en los archivos los registros de las victimas así como de las familias de ellos, ahora habría que ver si los familiares sobrevivientes estarían en condiciones para recibirlos, habían sido cinco años, la gente siguió o intento seguir con su vida, quienes perdieron parejas quizás estuvieran con alguien más, así que situaciones como estas debían ir considerándose y ver qué es lo que se haría, no era solo traerlos eso era lo fácil, lo que vendría después era lo difícil, así que mientras Tony, Bruce y Rocket trabajaban en el laboratorio, ellos hacían lo propio.

-Y bien por donde comenzamos- decía Roket

-Debemos analizar primero las gemas, tratar de entender su composición y poder- explicaba Bruce

-Sí tienes razón debemos comenzar por eso ya tengo listos algunos prototipos en los que estuve trabajando, solo debo tener los resultados para que F.R.I.D.A.Y comience a correr los simulaciones

Okay, alguien es un obsesivo del trabajo, en que momento comenzaste a hacer esos prototipos- pregunto Rocket

-Pues después de Steve, Nat y Scott tocaran a mi puerta con la idea del “atraco al tiempo”- le respondió Tony

-Espera no se supone que después de esa visita hiciste lo del GPS del tiempo- volvió a preguntar Rocket

-Sí, y después mientras F.R.I.D.A.Y terminaba el GPS, yo comencé con los prototipos, solo que F.R.I.D.A.Y no pudo hacer simulaciones porque no tenía las gemas para cuantificar su poder y poner los números obtenidos y ver el material adecuado y todo lo demás que se necesitaría para contener las gemas.

Rocket no podía evitar ver con asombro a Tony, sabia y había escuchado que era un genio o sea logro inventar algo que los hiciera viajar en el tiempo, lo que por sí solo ya era asombroso pero ahora esto, los diseño de varios prototipos listos para ver cuál serbia, el sujeto pudo hacer el todo, sin necesidad de ayuda de haber tenido las gemas, ver este tipo de genialidad también era de temer, él era testigo de lo que sujetos igual de genios que Tony, habían causado, daños enormes a otros, por suerte ese genio millonario era de los buenos.

-Lo sé, es una suerte que este de nuestro lado y que no lo perdimos en el chasquido con el resto- le susurro Bruce a Rocket

-Sí tienes razón

-Pasaron todo el día metidos en el laboratorio, cuantificado el poder de las gemas haciendo simulaciones, descartando diseños, volviendo a las simulaciones, descartando diseños, volviendo a las simulaciones, hasta que F.R.I.D.A.Y finalmente les informo que había conseguido con éxito el guante, lo que seguía le correspondería hacerlo a Tony y a Rocket, diseñar, armar era algo que Rocket y Tony hacían así que comenzaron con la creación del guante, una vez terminado, vendría la parte de insertar las gemas, el resto del equipo se reunió con ellos y hablaron sobre los avances que llevaban con los planes de contingencia y todo lo demás, Bruce les dijo que ellos también tenían buenas noticias, lo habían conseguido ya tenían el guante listo y solo faltaba colocar las gemas.

-Es en serio eso fue rápido, creí – tardaríamos más- les dijo Steve

-Sí, eso pudo ocurrir pero Tony ya tenía prototipos listos

-Y entonces cuanto tardaremos, es decir ahora que….- pregunto Scott

-Bueno el guante ya está, solo debemos colocarle las gemas y listo

-Y tendremos a todos de vuelta- les dijo Clint

-Sí, así es

Estaban en eso cuando F.R.I.D.A.Y los interrumpió

-Jefe tiene una llamada

-F.R.I.D.A.Y linda, ahora no estoy para nadie y lo sabes

-Lo siento jefe pero esta llamada es de la señora Pepper

-Okay entonces, dile que atenderé en seguida, disculpen- se disculpó con sus compañeros para ir a atender la llamada de Pepper, la cual en realidad era una llamada holográfica

-hola Pepps que ocurre

-Como estas, como va todo esta dime

-Lo conseguimos, tenemos las gemas y el guante listo, podremos traerlos

-Eso es bueno Tony me alegro sabía que tu podrías

-Sí, lo es….

-Entonces dime, porque tienes esa cara, si todo salió bien

-Perdimos a Nat, Pepper la perdimos

-Hay Tony, cuanto lo siento, necesitas que vaya para allá, que arregle algo

-No gracias todo ya se hizo, no hubo un cuerpo que enterrar, así que todo fue más rápido, pero no por eso menos difícil, pero gracias Pepps

-Tony que pasa?

-Ya te lo dije Pepps, Nat murió el ambiente aquí bueno no es el mejor ya te imaginaras por un lado es de alegría lo conseguimos y por el otro es….ella murió, es bueno ya sabes

-Sí me imagino que esto es doloroso para todos pero no, no es la muerte de Natasha lo que te tiene así al menos no es lo único, hay algo más….algo que te tiene inquieto, algo que quieres decirme pero tienes miedo de decirme, dilo Tony, ¿Qué pasó?

-Pepps, no sabes cómo me asustas cuando haces eso

-Bueno te conozco desde hace mucho

-Sí, bastante tiempo

-Tony…..dímelo….

-Sí veras Pepper, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y antes de eso fuiste mi asistente, mi niñera, mi quita arribistas, mi esposa, la madre de ese pequeño monstruo que es nuestra hija, pero sobre todo ere mi mejor amiga Pepper y siempre has sido de mis personas favoritas en esta vida de mierda que he tenido, si de algo estuvo seguro por mucho tiempo fue de tenerte a ti, a Rhodney y a Happy, solo no le digas a Happy que dije eso, no dejara de molestarme y no es necesario, el punto es…que siempre has sido mi amiga, mi Pepper y…..

-Tony…

-Lo que digo Pépper es que te quiero mucho quizás no lo digo lo suficiente pero….

-Tony..

-Y bueno por ese cariño y todo lo que vivimos es que yo creo, no yo debí…

-Amas a alguien más, es eso

-Como lo supiste?

-Tú también eres de mis personas favoritas Tony y te conozco y sabes que más sé, que creíste que me amabas y no dudo que lo hagas y quizás si esa persona no estuviera, seriamos el uno para el otro, pero no es así esa persona existe y ante eso no hay nada que yo pueda hacer

-Pepper escucha quiero que sepas que yo no lo busque, ninguno de los dos lo busco, tan solo paso, enloquecí, enloquecí por alguien que no eras tú, eres mi mejor amiga, no quiero lastimarte, sé que no es fácil de creer lo que te digo pero créeme….Por favor Pepps, yo no quise….

Mientras Tony le decía todo esto, Pepper lo veía como lo vio la primera vez que llego a Industrias Stark, como lo vio cuando bajo de ese avión luego de escapar de sus secuestradores en Afganistán, como lo vio cuando lo vio descender de esa nave espacial, lo vio con cariño, con comprensión, ese hombre que daba tantas explicaciones era el Tony asustado por no saber qué ocurriría, con miedo de perder algo que era importante para él alguien a quien quería y probablemente habrá quien diría que ella estaba loca que debía odiarlo, insultarlo pero no podía, nunca pudo y probablemente nunca lo haría.

Tony lo sé y te entiendo créeme, te entiendo…quiero que seas feliz, más que nada, yo quería ser la causa de tu felicidad y sí, sé que has estado bien conmigo, pero si no soy yo, no me interpondré entiendes, porque lo que sientes es la fuerza incontenible y significa que debo dejarte ir, que debo irme, Morgan siempre será lo más bonito que me hayas dado

-Hay Pepper eres la mejor mujer que he conocido y créeme cuando te digo, que, si las cosas fueran distintas, tu seria, no, tu eres la mujer perfecta para mi

-Lo sé, Tony me agrada saber que al fin tú y Steve van a estar juntos

-¡¿Qué!?....como es que tú…

-Porque soy yo…bueno no te entretengo más, aun tienes cosas que hacer así que, ve y salva al mudo, ya tendremos tiempo de arreglar nuestra situación, le daré un beso a Morgan de tú parte

-Gracias Pepper

La llamada termino y Tony se quedó unos momentos más en la habitación, pensando en lo que hablo con Pepper, se tomó su tiempo permaneciendo más tiempo en la habitación, después salió, Steve lo esperaba en el pasillo, en cuanto lo vio se acercó a él

-¿Los chicos decidieron tomar un descanso, ahora deben estar viendo que comerán y a ti como te fue con Pepper hay algún problema?

-Se lo dije

-Y como lo tomo?

-Dijo que le alegraba que por fin estuviéramos juntos….

-Me alegro

Caminaron con dirección al laboratorio para seguir conversando sobre lo ocurrido con Pepper y lo que harían ahora

-Es bueno que Pepper lo entendiera, no sé qué hubiera hecho sino lo hacía- le comento Tony

-Bueno….habríamos buscado la forma de que nos entendiera- le dijo Steve

-Sabes esto me hace pensar en cuanto tendremos que esperar para estar juntos

-Yo creí que ya estábamos juntos Tony

-No, sí claro que estamos juntos Steve, lo que digo es cuando lo haremos oficial, cuando mi cepillo y tu cepillo estarán en el mismo vaso, cuando ocuparas la mitad del closet, cuando estacionaras tú motocicleta aun lado de mis autos, entiendes oficial

-Te refieres a una boda?

-Exacto, escucha cuando todos regresen tendremos mucho trabajo, el cual no durara poco tiempo, después esta mi divorcio, explicarle a Morgan, comprar una casa, decirle al equipo, esperar a ver como se lo toman, decirle a la prensa, esperar a lo que comenten y después la boda, te das cuenta es mucho tiempo y lo peor nunca tenemos tiempo

-Tony cálmate lo haremos, tendremos tiempo además….

-No, Steve es que no tendremos tiempo y yo quiero estar contigo pero nunca tenemos tiempo, justo ahora mira iremos a comer y luego volveremos a los del guante y después lo de las contingencias y todo eso, no hay tiempo…..nunca tenemos tiempo y eso es…..es…

-Muy bien tienes papel y pluma

-¡Que!

-papel y pluma para casarte uno hace votos ¿no? Así que te repito papel y pluma

-Haber no tengo, solo hay….solo hay Post-its- se los entregó a Steve junto con la pluma que pedía

-Haber dime que quiere prometer- le dijo Steve mientras se preparaba para escribir- anda dime

-Que me amaras incluso cuando me odies- dijo Tony

-Amarnos incluso cuando nos odiemos- comenzó a escribir Steve

-No huir jamás, nadie huira, no importa lo que suceda-dijo Steve- ¿Qué más?-le dijo Steve

-Que cuidaremos uno del otro incluso cuando seamos viejos, olorosos y seniles, y si algo pasa, porque considerando mi suerte puede pasar que me borren la memoria o que pierda la memoria por algún extraño acontecimiento y entonces no te recuerde- decía Tony

-Te recordare quien soy cada día- le dijo Steve mientras le sonreía-esto es para siempre, firma

-Y así es nuestra boda un pedacito de papel?

-Sí, si lo firmas – le dijo Steve

Tony le quito el papel y se apresuró a firmar con una gran sonrisa

-Ahí esta es oficial, estamos casados-sonrió Tony

-Lo ves con tiempo de sobra y sin esperar años y ahora vallamos con los otros que nos dejaran sin comida si tardamos más

-Cuando dices nos dejaran sin comida te refieres a Thor ¿verdad?

Steve sonrió y salió con Tony al pasillo para reunirse con los demás, después de ese breve descanso debían ahora coloca las gemas y entonces escoger a quien haría el chasquido y listo todos de vuelta, arreglaría las cosas con Pepper, le explicaría todo a Morgan, y quien sabe quizás ya era hora de colgar el traje de héroe, le había bien esos cinco años sin ser Iron Man, sería positivo tal y como lo dijo Steve en la noche todo iba salir bien, siguieron caminando al comedor pensando en que en unos momentos todos volverían. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La boda que han tenido Steve y Tony esta totalmente inspirada en la boda que tuvieron los personajes de Derek y Meredith de Greys Anatomy, ame esa boda así que bueno no pude resistirme y aquí esta.


	14. CAPITULO 14

Todos parecía tan irreal, gente corría, explosiones en cualquier lado, ¿Cómo habían llegado a este punto? Estaban en el complejo y ahora de pronto estaban en un campo de batallas con todos sus amigos, con los vengadores resucitados, con un ejército de Asgardianos, con el ejercito de Wakanda y demás gente del espacio y más magos de Hogwards, Pepper usando el traje que diseño para ella, todos peleando y de pronto, ese maldito monstruo morado nuevamente usando el guante que el diseño listo para chasquear los dedos, Thor intento detenerlo al igual que Carol, Steve hizo lo mismo pero tal parecía que no había quien lo detuviera, vio a Steve ser golpeado y quedar inconsciente y lo mismo paso con Thor, Carol yacía tirada a unos metros de ellos y entonces giro y su mirada se encontró con el Harry Potter de la calle Bleecker y lo supo ese era el futuro en el podrían vencer, no lo pensó corrió, se fue encima de Thanos no sabe ¿cómo?, pero de pronto está ahí con el guante puesto, chasqueado los dedos, viendo morir al ejercito de Thanos y a él también con ellos, mientras que él lo único que siente es dolor mucho dolor, sabe que no saldrá de esta y se arrastra hasta poder sentarse ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Hacia unas horas había firmado con Steve su papelito, iban a ser felices, iban a estar juntos y ahora pasaba esto, vio acercarse a Rhodney a Peter y a Pepper, estaban ahí le hablaban, veía sus bocas moverse, sabía que decían algo, pero no entendía nada de lo que decían, no podía escuchar, todo era silencio, sus vista buscaba a Steve y entonces lo vio, estaba junto a él.

-Hey…..mírame vas a estar bien Tony aguanta, que están viendo, porque se quedan ahí necesita ayuda médica, muévanse- les grito Steve, pero no hubo respuesta o movimiento de alguien

-Steve…..esta muy herido, F.R.I.D.A.Y. ha hecho un análisis de sus signos vitales, él está mal Steve no hay nada que podamos hacer- le decía Pepper con la voz quebrada por el llanto

-Tony mírame, agárrate a mi voz, mírame a mí, vas a estar bien, me entiendes, no te preocupes –repetía Steve mientras le tomaba de la mano

-Steve…..S..Steve….me estoy…….estoy….-Tony intentaba hablar pero le era difícil

-Resiste Tony por favor ¡Yo Te Amo! ¡No te mueras! ¿Entiendes? No puedo vivir sin ti. Si tu mueres yo no puedo ¡yo te elegí, no te mueras! ¡Mantente despierto! Todo saldrá bien, me oyes tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, porque oye si te atreves a morir esta en definitiva será la peor ruptura de la historia…..¡porque no viene la ayuda maldita sea!-volvía a gritar Steve, para ese momento no solo estaban Pepper, Rhodney, Peter, Thor y él , el resto del equipo se había ya acercado hasta donde estaban- ¡Que están esperando….muévanse maldita sea!

-Steve…..amigo escucha-intento hablarle Sam

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO ESCUCHAN PORQUE QUE, NO SE MUEVEN CARAJO!- seguía insistiendo Steve

-Porque……p….porque….saben…que ya es muy tarde para la ayuda Steve- le dijo Tony

-No, no, vas a estar bien…..vas a estar bien me escuchas

-Steve……Steve…me estoy muriendo….lo siento en mí, me estoy muriendo-comenzó a decirle Tony

-No, no lo estas, no te vas a morir

-Por favor….por favor, prométeme que estarás bien, que vas a intentar ser feliz, yo sé que quizás no puedas inmediatamente, pero por favor, se feliz, es lo que quiero para ti, yo quería ser la causa de tu felicidad pero si no puedo serlo, quiero que entonces encuentres la forma de serlo sin mí, y cuando el tiempo haya pasado y mi recuerdo ya no te atormente ni te cause dolor y solo sea un bonito recuerdo encuentra a alguien y….

-De que hablas? No te va a morir, vas a estar bien

-Bésame Steve- le pidió Tony

-No, porque no te vas a morir, no te voy a dar un beso de despedida escuchaste

-Steve tienes que dejarme ir- le dijo Tony, Steve se acercó y beso a Tony, una vez se separó de Tony le dijo

-Te quiero. Te quiero, te quiero, siempre he estado enamorado de ti y siempre estaré enamorado de ti, solo que era muy cobarde para aceptarlo, pero te amo y debes vivir, porque…oye vamos a casarnos a hacerlo oficial, a comprar la casa y todo eso que dijiste y recuerda que llevaríamos a Morgan a esquiar para que usara el escudo de trineo lo recuerdas, no puedes irte porque tú y yo tenemos que terminar juntos, estamos destinados a terminar juntos- le dijo Steve para después besar la frente de Tony

-Estamos destinados a estar juntos- fue lo último que salió de los labios de Tony, su corazón se detuvo y no volvió a respirar, Tony había muerto, había dado su vida para salvar a todos, el mundo había perdido a su protector y héroe, los vengadores a uno de sus líderes e inventores, al genio, al amigo, al compañero y Steve…..Steve había perdido a la mitad de sus vida a su hogar y nuevamente se quedaba en un mundo que no entendía y que sin Tony perdía el sentido para él, había conseguido seguir cuando la mitad de la humanidad desapareció, aun cuando Tony se fue, porque él sabía que estaba ahí en alguna parte vivo, pero ahora sin él, el mundo le era un extraño y así no sabía si podría continuar.

-Debemos mover el cuerpo y quitar las gemas es un peligro que sigan ahí- hablo Strange

-Sí, lo sé pero como piensas que lo quitaremos, solo míralo, no va a moverse-dijo Bruce

-Pues hay que pensar en algo pero, así no se puede quedar- le contesto Strange

-Voy a intentar hacer que Steve se mueva-les dijo Sam que había escuchado de lo que hablaban, se acercó a Steve y le toco el hombro- Steve debemos mover a Tony, no puede seguir aquí y además hay que retirar las gemas, Steve me estas escuchando-pero no obtuvo respuesta Steve siguió aferrado al cuerpo de Tony

-Steve….deben llevarse el cuerpo, hermano-ese era Bucky, el cual logro hacer que Steve le pusiera atención y que le hablara

-Le dije que no lo dejaría solo, le dije que pasara lo que pasara estaríamos juntos, no cumplí mi promesa…Buck…..no la cumplí

-Steve no fue así, entiéndelo, no es tú culpa, ahora ven deja que se lleven su cuerpo- le dijo Bucky

-No, no puedo

-Steve, ese ya no es Tony en el momento que dejo de respirar y su corazón se detuvo, dejo de ser Tony, eso a lo que te aferras es solo un contenedor de lo que fue Tony-Steve al fin se dejó ayudar por Bucky y se puso de pie, permitiendo entonces que Thor se acercara y cargara el cuerpo de Tony, lo que seguí a ese hecho fue retirar las gemas ponerlas bajo resguardo y algo así, lo cierto es que Steve no puso atención a nada de eso, estaba demasiado aturdido par pensar en algo más que no fuera la muerte de Tony, después vino el evento fúnebre en la casa del lago donde vieron el video que Tony había dejado para Pepper y Morgan, lo había grabado antes de hacer el viaje en el tiempo, se despidieron de Tony frente al lago, todos reunidos, llorando y dándole el último adiós a Tony, se sentó frente al algo y pensó en esos últimos días con Tony, esos días en los que fueron verdaderamente felices, ¿Por qué tuvo que tardar tanto en darse cuenta que lo amaba? ¿Cómo es que lo perdió de vista en la batalla? ¿Qué demonios hacían los demás que no ayudaron, donde demonios se había metido Danvers, no dijo acaso que antes no la habían tenido a ella y él como fue que bajo la guardia y quedo inconsciente? Era un imbécil, eso es lo que era, su trabajo era salvar a las personas, sí, pero tambien protegerlo a él…..siguió culpándose a él y a todos los demás, sentado frente al lago, hasta que alguien toco su hombro, al girarse vio a Pepper…..Virginia Potts, la mujer que el mundo reconocía como la viuda del gran Athony Stark, la madre su hija, su amiga, su niñera, su eterna Pepper, la mujer a la que él también llego a admirar y respetar y que aún lo hacía.

-Steve, tienes un momento?-le pregunto Pepper

-Claro, dime ¿Qué ocurre?-le respondió Steve

-Sé que ahora todo es muy difícil, sé que no crees que podrás seguir y sé también que sientes como si te hubieran arrancado una parte de ti y que ahora ya no estas completo y lo sé, porque probablemente, tu y yo somos los únicos que podemos entender ese dolor nadie más puede-le dijo Pepper mientras le tomaba de la mano- Tony te amaba mucho, siempre lo hizo, primero fuiste su héroe y luego te conoció y aun cuando se burlaba de ti, así como de todos y decía que eras una decepción, nunca fue cierto, siempre te quiso aun después de que te fueras y dejaras a los vengadores, incluso ahí te amo, quiero que sepas que yo no te odio o te guardo resentimiento, ni te culpo, por esto, porque no fue tu culpa, no lo fue Steve-le decía Pepper

-Debí estar con él, no debí despegarme de él-le dijo Steve

-Escucha así hubieras estado junto a él, era Tony de quien hablábamos hubiera hecho eso de todas maneras y creo que lo que menos quisiera Tony es que te culpes – le dijo Pepper- esto es para ti- le tendió a Steve un sobre- lo dejo para ti, me lo envió minutos después de que hablamos, revísalo Steve-Pepper se acercó a él y lo abrazo, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, de pronto se detuvo y giro hasta quedar nuevamente frente a Steve- Steve no estás solo, esta es tú casa y nosotros podemos ser tú familia si, así lo quieres, si necesitas hablar o simplemente te sientes solo búscame Steve voy a estar ahí, no lo olvides- Pepper iba a comenzar a caminar otra vez, pero Steve la detuvo

-¿Por qué….porque me dices esto, porque me ofreces tu casa, tu compañía? Yo…él iba…te lo dijo…-le pregunto Steve aun consternado por el ofrecimiento de Pepper

-Porque él te quería Steve ya te lo he dicho, y si bien es cierto que él y yo nos divorciaríamos, o siempre voy a tener algo que él me dejo y es Morgan y también tengo a Happy y Rhodney, sabes por mucho tiempo solo fuimos los cuatro y nada más, y ahora tú te sientes perdido, y no es así nosotros cuatro y tú fuimos su familia, su todo, pero sobre todo eres un buen hombre Steve y no debes sentirte solo o perdido, te ofrezco mi amistad y la compañía de mi hija y mía, tú eres parte del grupo Stark, Steve nunca lo olvides- Pepper continuo con su camino y entonces Steve entendió la razón del porque Tony amo a Pepper y su admiración hacia ella creció aún más, esa mujer, le ofrecía una familia, su familia, sus amigos su amistad, su compañía, un lugar al cual aferrarse y eso jamás lo olvidaría, sonrió y miro el sobre en sus manos lo abrió y vio una USB, necesitaba ver que había dejado Tony, camino en dirección a la casa y encontró a Happy en su camino, se acercó a él y antes siquiera de preguntarle a Happy donde podía ver eso, él hablo

-Ven Cap, sígueme por aquí-entraron a la casa y después a otra habitación, había una computadora y demás cosas tecnológicas de Tony, Steve se acercó a y coloco la USB- F.R.I.D.A.Y.- dijo Happy muéstrale el contenido de esto al Capitán Rogers, listo Cap- Happy salió y lo dejo en la habitación, el video comenzó e inmediatamente reconoció a Tony, entonces Tony comenzó a hablar

-Hola Steve, oye si estás viendo esto es que estoy muerto y lo siento mucho Steve, pero oye espero que al menos valiera la pena mi muerte, recuerda lo que dijiste “cueste lo que cueste”….quisiera poder decirte tantas cosas Steve, pero tiempo es lo que menos tenemos, pero bueno aquí voy. Escucha debes seguir viviendo, no hagas nada estúpido, el de las decisiones estúpidas soy yo, quiero que sigas adelante, que luches por ser feliz, que intentes ser feliz porque lo mereces Steve, quiero ver feliz a Steve Rogers, quiero que sepas que estoy agradecido por todos estos años con esta nuestra familia, porque sí, Steve los vengadores también son tu familia, agradezco por todo lo que compartimos, por todas las posibilidades y me llevo lo mejor de ellos conmigo….Te amo Steve, nunca lo olvides.

El video termino y Steve salió de la casa camino en la orilla del lago, Tony se había ido y le pedía que fuera feliz, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? No podía, sin embargo, lo intentaría, se esforzaría por él, lo haría.

Pasaron dos semanas después de eso y tal y como Tony dijo, los trabajos de reintegración fueron y serian largos y difíciles pero todos ayudaron, se reunieron en las destruidas instalaciones, Bruce les había pedido a él, a Thor y Clint que fueran ya que aún tenían cosas de que hablar, llego a la cita y ahí en ese lugar ahora lleno de escombros, pese a que la reconstrucción ya había comenzado, se encontraba Stephen Strange, este lo vio y se acercó para saludarlo.

-Capitán Rogers me alegro que viniera-le saludo Strange

-Tú que haces aquí- respondió Steve

-Aún tenemos un tema que resolver, regresar las gemas a su respectivo tiempo.

-Es lo único que te importa ¿verdad?-le dijo Steve

-¿Perdón?-respondió Strange confundido

-Lo que oíste, Peter dijo que había visto el futuro y aun así, te quedaste callado y no dijiste nada, sabias lo que pasaría y no lo dijiste, lo dejaste morir no te importo

-Capitán, sé que cree que soy el malo, el insensible que no le importo la vida de Stark…

-Así fue – le interrumpió Steve- no te importo lo llevaste como cordero al matadero

-Capitán Rogers, sé que es su dolor por la pérdida de Tony lo que está hablando pero….

-No digas su nombre, no te atrevas, me oyes, no lo digas- le decía Steve sujetando a Strange de su ropa, Bucky que había acompañado a Steve junto con Sam, al ver esto corrió a intervenir y separar a Steve de Strange

-Hay Steve, tranquilo, que pasa?

-No se atreva a decir que no me importo Capitán, porque no es así, yo lo vi morir en catorce millones de futuros, intente ver uno en el que sobreviviera y en el que ganáramos y no había y de pronto aprecio uno, ese en el que ganábamos, pero el moría, no había nada que pudiera hacer, había dos alternativas a ese futuro o al menos las que pude ver, una de ellas era que Thanos moría a manos de Danvers y Tony sobrevivía, el otro Tony mataba a Thanos y moría en el proceso, hubo una tercera posibilidad, la cual no vi, en ese mirar posibilidades en el futuro, no lo vi, porque no pude y esa opción fue la que apareció e frente a mí en la batalla, era la chica Maximoff, su poder es tan grande que no me permitió verla en mi visión al futuro, ella era la otra opción lamentablemente sus poderes aun no alcanzan su máximo desarrollo, de haber sido así Tony seguiría vivo, pero no digas que no lamento su muerte Capitán o que lo sacrifique, porque intente, evitarlo pero no había opción- le dijo Strange, para después de eso dar media vuelta y alejarse 

-Steve no fue su culpa y lo sabes- le decía Bucky

-Lo se Buck, es solo….dime Buck ¿Qué voy a hacer con esto que siento, que voy a hacer con tanto amor? Él ya no está- le dijo Steve

-Hey…..mírame, escucha él, Tony sigue aquí – le señalo Bucky en el pecho a Steve- no, no hagas caras Steve, su amor vive en ti, como tu amor vive en él- le dijo Bucky y si bien no calmo por completo el dolor de Steve i le hizo entender que era cierto Tony estaría con el siempre aun si el no podía verlo, el amor que compartieron seguiría vivo, mientras él siguiera recordándolo y tratando de seguir adelante

Se reunieron con el resto, hablaron sobre las gemas y estaba decidiendo quien iría hasta que Steve que había permanecido callado, hablo

-Yo lo hare….yo las regresare a donde cada gema pertenece- Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y así Steve se preparó para su viaje en tiempo, una vez más tal y como lo había hecho antes, solo que esta vez sin compañía, esta vez sin Tony.


	15. CAPITULO 15

El día llego....el día en el que Steve emprendería su viaje para regresar las gemas que habían tomado, al igual que el martillo de Thor, que debía volver a su tiempo también, la plataforma estaba instalada en exterior ya que las maquinas estaban trabajando en lo que había sido la sede, antes de hacer su viaje, Steve visito a Pepper y a Morgan, como lo venía haciendo desde la muerte de Tony, la pequeña Morgan era realmente entusiasta y lista tal y como lo era Tony, la niña se acostumbró rápido a él y casa que iba a verla corría a él para que la cargara, solía contarle lo que hacía y como solía ir a escondidas al garaje en el que pasaba mucho tiempo jugando, todas estas conversaciones ocurrían mientras comían dulces juntos, esa había su rutina durante estas últimas semanas, así que de visita en la casa de Pepper y la pequeña Morgan al llegar se encontró a Happy quien llegaba con Pizza para la cena aparentemente era el día de cenar Pizza así que Pepper le dijo que se quedara a cenar con ellos, cenaron los cuatro y entonces les dijo lo que haría y la razón principal de ir a verlas

-Mañana iré a dejar o bueno en realidad a regresar las gemas que tomamos al lugar que pertenecen

-Vas a viajar Stivie? – le pregunto Morgan

-Sí algo así Morgan- le respondió Steve con una sonrisa

-Y cuando volverás? ¿Me vas a traer un regalo cuando vuelvas?- le pidió Morgan

-No me voy a tardar y claro te traeré un regalo, que quieres que te traiga – le pregunto Steve a la pequeña

-mmmmm…..no lo sé, que sea sorpresa-le dijo con una sonrisa Morgan

-Okay será sorpresa-acordó Steve con Morgan

-Y parque tienes que hacerlo tú Stve?- le pregunto por fin Pepper que se había mantenido en silencio desde que Steve menciono lo del viaje

-Yo me ofrecí y es que Clint quería volver con su familia, Thor aunque ya está mejor sigue un poco ido y no creímos que estuviera listo y buenos Bruce está descartado, es quien tiene que revisar la máquina y eso, así que la opción obvia era yo- le respondió Steve

-Y qué me dice del tipo que se hace pequeño eh Cap- le decía Happy

-Scott es confiable y un buen elemento, pero entra en pánico si algo ocurre o se sale del plan establecido y si no hay alguien con el que lo calme seguro se queda atrapado en otra época- contesto Steve

-Bueno entonces, ten un buen viaje

La plática continuo con temas más triviales y sin importancia hasta que fue hora de volver a su casa, se despidió de Happy y Morgan y camino a la puerta acompañado de Pepper

-Gracias por la cena Pepper, nos vemos después

-De nada Steve, oye no hagas tonterías en tú viaje de acuerdo

-¿Qué?

-Ya me oíste nada de tonterías, hiciste una promesa con Morgan y va a querer su regalo

-estaré de vuelta con su regalo, nos vemos Pepper-le dijo Steve

-Nos vemos Steve cuídate y suerte con el viaje

Así que ahora se encontraba de pie frente a la dichosa máquina del tiempo para hacer su encomienda, junto con Bucky y Sm, Bruce ya estaba haciendo los últimos arreglos, Steve se colocó la pulsera tomo el maletín y el martillo y se dirigió a la plataforma, mientras Bruce le explicaba lo que tendría que hacer, mientras Sam le decía que si quería podía acompañarlo, oferta que declino, subió a la plataforma sincronizo la pulsera y se fue. Vio Asgard ese lugar tan mágico, salido de los cuentos que Morgan adoraba que le contaran y que cuando él la visitaba le pedía le leyera, era simplemente un lugar mágico, salido de un sueño. Asgard en todo su esplendor tal y como Thor les contaba que era, dejo el martillo y busco a Jeanne Foster para poder dejar la gema en el lugar donde debería estar, hizo lo que debía y se fue, su siguiente parada Nueva York 2012 decidió no parar en nada y darse prisa en dejar la gema de ese tiempo no quería ver al Tony de ese tiempo sabía que si lo veía terminaría haciendo alguna estupidez, así que dejo la gema y se dirigió a dejar la gema del tiempo encontró a la mujer que protegía la gema en ese tiempo, se la entrego y la mujer le agradeció, estaba por irse cuando esta lo detuvo y le dijo algo que no entendió **_“nada esta dicho aun Capitán Rogers, los dados aún están girando”_** no puso mucho atención a lo dicho le agradeció por ayudarlo y se fue , llego a Vormit el lugar donde Nat murió para dejar la gema del alma, creyo que encontraría a alguien pero aparentemente el lugar estaba solo, asi que siguió su camino, llego al precipicio y mientras sacaba la gema y se preparaba para regresarla, sintió la presencia de alguien al girar su sorpresa fue ver a Red Skull supo que su destino no había sido la muerte como el pensó sino ser enviado a ese lugar como guía de todo aquel que llegara por la gema del alma, le dijo que sabía a lo que venía y también le dijo que eso no cambiaría lo ocurrido con Natasha, él lo sabía, saco la gema y la lanzo, marco coordenadas y se dirigió al lugar que decidió dejar para el final 1970, llego a la base se escabullo dentro no se detuvo en su camino, pues no quería permanecer demasiado tiempo ahí y recordar a Tony, ya que eso solo traería dolor así que se apresuró dejo la gema donde debía estar y camino a la salida tomo un auto “prestado” y condujo con dirección al lago en el que fue feliz, una vez ahí pensó en sus opciones podía quedarse, total en el futuro ya no estaba Tony y si se quedaba aquí, podría estar cerca de Tony, verle crecer, ser su amigo, su todo, podía quedarse en los 70´s y listo, pero cuando estaba por apagar su pulsera recordó las palabras de Pepper **_“no hagas tonterías”_** recordó su promesa con Morgan **_“me traeras un regalo? Que sea sorpresa”_** no podía se lo debía a ellas y a Happy que le habían estado apoyando en todo ese proceso de la perdida de Tony, lo mismo pasaba con Sam y Bucky no podía quedarse, se puso de pie fijo coordenadas y volvió a 2023, cuando volvió Sam lo recibió un tanto alterado, le explico que se había pasado de su marca por un pequeño problema pero nada de qué preocuparse

-Pequeño problema? Ibas a quedarte ¿verdad?- le dijo bucky sin que Sam y Bruce escucharan

-Sí, pensé en hacerlo pero al final recapacite y volví- le confeso Steve

-Que te hizo recapacitar?

-Le hice una promesa a Pepper y a Morgan, le dije que me cuidaría y que volvería y además no habría sido justo para ustedes

-Me alegra que volvieras Steve

-Ahora necesito ir por un regalo- le dijo Steve

-Un regalo ¿Para quién?- pregunto Bucky

-Es para Morgan, le dije que le traería algo

-Suerte con eso entonces, no tengo idea de le guste a una niña de cinco años- decía Bucky

Siguieron conversando de cosas sin importancia se despidieron de Bruce y caminaron los tres de regreso al auto y a la motocicleta de Steve, se subieron a sus respectivos vehículos y antes de arrancar Steve les dijo que quizás no volvería ese día al departamento, que iría a un lugar que no se preocuparan, Bucky y Sam le dijeron que estaba bien y que se cuidara y lo vieron irse

-Crees que está bien que vaya solo ¿a no sé dónde?- pregunto Sam

-Él está bien y tampoco me parece sano que lo cuidemos demás, es un adulto y sabe lo que hace, estra bien-decía Bucky

-Ojala nunca tengas hijos, porque serias un horrible padre- le dijo Sam

-Qué te pasa? Sería un gran papá, sería el mejor papá, tú por otro lado serias de los padres molestos que no dejan salir a sus hijos sin suéter- le dijo Bucky con burla

-Muy bien suficiente, bájate del auto- la ridícula pela continuo, peleas a las que los demás ya comenzaban a acostumbrarse.

Mientras Steve conducía en dirección a un lago en el cual muchos años a tras vio y fue feliz…lego al lago y se sorprendió de verlo casi igual, casi porque aparentemente se estaba por construir algo ahí, quizás cabañas o algo, por suerte para él a esa hora los trabajadores ya no estaban así que camino hasta estar en el mismo lugar que en los 70´s le pidió matrimonio a Tony, se sentó y se metió en sus pensamientos, recordando a Tony, en los momentos juntos, en los planes que tenían para su vida en pareja, no tuvo tiempo de decirle a Tony pero había tomado la desciende pasarle el manto de Capitán América a alguien más y quizás lo haría, vio el lugar y considero traer a Morgan, ese había sido otro sueño de Tony y él, siguió pensando y no se dio cuenta que alguien caminaba en su dirección, ni se percató que esa persona estaba aún lado de él, hasta que esa persona hablo.

-Bonito lugar ¿verdad?- dijo esa persona, Steve estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando le escucho hablar e inmediatamente se puso de pie y giro para ver a la persona que le hablaba- perdón te asuste

-No, solo estaba distraído, no te preocupes-le dijo Steve a la chica que estaba frente a él, una hermosa muchacha que le sonreía, de algunos veinte pocos años

-Bueno, te decía que es un bonito lugar- le dijo ella

-Sí, lo es – le dijo Steve

-Me gusta venir aquí, cuando me siento perdida, y no sé qué hacer, cuando siento que ya no podre aguantar más, este lugar me trae calma, ¿dime te pasa igual a ti?-le pregunto la chica

-Sí, se podría decir que estoy igual que tú, aunque más que eso vine a recordar a alguien

-Ay lo siento, te estoy interrumpiendo…- se disculpó ella

-No, no te preocupes no lo has hecho…

-Espera, no estas intentando quitarte la vida o algo así ¿verdad? porque déjame decirte que el lago no es muy profundo y sí haces eso me forzaras a saltar detrás de ti, para salvarte- decía la muchacha

-No, no pienso hacer eso ¿Por qué tengo el tipo de suicida?-le pregunto Steve

-Bueno de persona con un gran sufrimiento y pena, sí, pero muchas veces eso lleva a la muerte ¿sabes?-le contesta

-Bueno no es mi caso, le prometí a él que viviría por él y por mí y que trataría de ser, bueno feliz tanto como se pueda-le conto Steve

-Eso está bien- le respondió ella

-Teníamos muchos planes y ahora todo….perdón debo estar aburriéndote y…..

-No, no o haces, ¿sabes? A veces es más fácil hablar con un extraño porque como no nos conoce, entonces, no puede juzgarnos o sí lo hace no importa, cuéntame tengo tiempo-lo animo a continuar

-Bien íbamos a casarnos, bueno lo haríamos oficial aunque para mí ya era oficial, ya sabes la fiesta, los invitados todo eso-dijo sonriendo Steve- y pensábamos comprar una casa en nuestra cabeza ya habíamos diseñado esa casa, él la llamaba la casa de nuestros sueños, habíamos planificado como pasaríamos las fiestas navideñas-volvió a sonreír Steve mientras narraba, la muchacha lo miraba con ternura y una sonrisa en sus labios mientras le escuchaba sobre sus planes - ¿sabes? Le pedí matrimonio aquí y aquí comenzamos a imaginar esa vida juntos, tantos planes y ahora él ya no está….es tan….es…bueno….se siente tan injusto, teníamos tantas cosas por realizar, tanto amor y ahora él ya no está, y yo no sé qué hare ahora con esos planes, con ese años, que se hace, se guarda, se tira, como haces con ese amor sí esa persona no está más, es…..es injusto

-Bueno ya sabes las personas siguen amando a Dios a un si ellos no lo ven- le comento ella

-Sí, ese no es mi tipo de amor- rebatió Steve

-Quizás no exista otro tipo de amor, lo que quiero decir es ese amor va a seguir contigo, no tienes por qué renegar de él, ese amor lo que sentiste por él es valioso muy valiosos y debes guardarlo en tu corazón-Steve hizo una mueca-sí, aunque hagas muecas debes guardarlo, y no debes olvidarte de él i de cómo lo amaste simplemente debes seguir viviendo recordándolo, por eso te digo que las persona siguen amando a dios aun si no lo ven, porque su amor no se ira, sigue ahí con ellos, o acaso el tuyo por él se terminara ahora que él ya no está- le dijo ella

-No eso nunca, bueno como te decía la casa estaría de aquel lado-señalo Steve mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a juntarse en sus ojos-habría un camino y…..un ventanal….y….-Steve cada vez batallaba más para continuar

-Y un columpio que quedaría frente al lago y que al mismo tiempo se viera desde la casa y en invierno cuando el lago estuviera congelado, podríamos patinar con Morgan y ella podría usar tú escudo de trineo-la cara de Steve era de asombro mientras escuchaba a esa muchacha decir todo eso, porque esas palabras, esos planes solo los sabían Tony y él y Tony…el ya no estaba…-Hola Capitán- sonrió la muchacha una vez mas

-Tony….Tony….eres tú, o es esto una cruel broma?-pregunto Steve

-No, no es u8na broma Cap y sí, si soy yo…bueno sí, pero no….o sea mi esencia sí, pero físicamente pues ya vez que no

-Pero cómo? Moriste Tony te vi morir-decía Steve, sin salir de su asombro

-Lo se Steve, para mi también fue una sorpresa ¿sabes? Morí y deje de sentir dolor y todo fue calma y paz y de pronto sentí una enorme calidez y cuando abrí los ojo la vi-conto Tony

-A quien ,,,a quien viste?- le pegunto Steve

-Ha Nat, Steve la vi, me sonrió, estaba ahí nos abrazamos le dije que lo habíamos conseguido, que su sacrificio y mi muerte, trajo a los demás y mato a Thanos, se puso feliz, me dijo que lo único que lamentaba era que tú te quedaras solo y a mi también me preocupo Steve, no se cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí, de pronto sentimos la presencia de alguien y poco después escuchamos a Strange dijo que las gemas volverían a su tiempo que esa era tú tarea y que al tú regresar la gema del alma a Vormit Nat podría volver bueno claro está con un pequeño intercambio, según sus palabras todo debe estar equilibrado y lo que se entregue debe ser del mismo valor de lo que se busca ni más ni menos, insistimos pero el muy imbécil no quiso decirnos en que consistió el pago, solo dijo que no me preocupara que el intercambio había venido de más de una persona así que dejara de preguntar y cuestionar por una vez, y le di la razón total Nat podría volver y eso era lo importante , Nat me sonrió me miro y dijo

**_-Me da gusto Tony que al fin tú y Steve se dieron cuenta de lo que sienten ya era hora que lo hicieran_ **

**_-Nat cuando vuelvas y lo veas cuídalo por favor, quédate con él, no lo abandones-le había pedido Tony a Natasha_ **

**_-Tengo una mejor idea Tony, tú se lo dirás y tú cuidaras de él ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Nat_ **

**_-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-decía Tony confundido_ **

**_\- Oye mago supremo deja que Tony tome mi lugar y que sea él, el que regrese-le dijo Nat a Strange_ **

**_-¿Qué? no Nat, no digas tonterías_ **

**_-No son tonterías Tony, tienes una hija que te va a necesitar y te extraña a Steve que seguro está sufriendo, que hay del niño araña, de Pepper, de Rhodney_ **

**_-Y tú? Que hay de Bruce y Clint, te extrañan Nat_ **

**_-Clint tienen a su familia lo va a superar y no está solo, en cuanto a Bruce mi destino con él se rompió después de lo de Sokovia y sé que claro que le costara trabajo pero estará bien Tony, considéralo mi regalo de bodas para ustedes, ve toma mi lugar y vuelve con él y se feliz Tony-le decía Nat mientras lo abrazaba_ **

**_-Eso hare agente Romanoff, espera por nosotros hasta que llegue nuestro turno de reunirnos contigo_** – **_le dijo Tony_**

**_-Sí eso quiere señorita Romanoff lo hare, pero ya que tú cuerpo no existe mas Tony y la señorita Romanoff te esta cediendo su lugar_ **

**_-¿Qué? ¿Qué intentas decirme Potter?-le dijo Tony_ **

**_-Pues que ella si tenia un cuerpo para volver, su cuerpo se quedó en Vormit, pero el tuyo ya no está, así que volverás en el cuerpo o sea el lugar de ella_ **

**_-¿sabía que debía decidirme, por la opción de congelarme como a Walt Disney, cuando muriera?-se quejó Tony_ **

**_-Strak, en serio?- le regaño Strange_ **

**_-Ve y se feliz Tony, dale un abrazo de mi parte a Steve- le dijo Natashha mientras lo veía desaparecer con Strange_ **

**_-¿listo?-le dijo Strange_ **

**_-Sí lo estoy_ **

**_-Bien vámonos_ **

**_-Oye Potter, una duda, si volveré a la vida como chica seré ¿una bebé o cómo?_ **

**_-No volverás como adulta_ **

**_-Pero sere Natasha y no es que me moleste, la viste, es hermosa, pero seré ella y eso es…._ **

**_-No se preocupe por eso señor Stark- había hablado otra voz, de una mujer_ **

**_-Y esa quién es? Potter-le pregunto Tony a Strange_ **

**_-Cierra la boca y ten mas respeto, ella era la anterior guardián de la gema del tiempo- le explico_ **

**_-Como ha dicho Stephen soy la anterior guardiana de la gema y creo que si trabajamos juntos Stephen podemos arreglar esto…_ **

Y así lo hicieron, regrese a la vida en 2023 en el cuerpo de una chica pero no podía presentarme frente a ti, tenías que hacer tú viaje y Strange dijo que vendrías aquí, así que te he estado esperando Steve

-Pero entonces, si tomaste el lugar de Nat como es qué? ¿O sea no luces como Nat?- pregunto Steve

-Sí bueno el consejo de magos de Hogwarts, hicieron magia y no sé qué, de forma que mi esencia permeara en la apariencia de Nat, hasta que quede así-le dijo Tony

-Lo que dices es que esto-dijo señalándole-eres tú siendo mujer

-Sí, podría decirse, escucha Steve sé que es difícil de creer pero en serio soy yo, pero justo ahora en este tiempo mi cuerpo, mi yo físico ya no existe, está muerto y es gracias a Nat que pude volver, quizás te parece raro y no quieras ya nada porque….

-Shhhhh….no he dicho eso y te creo, claro que te creo, solo me sorprendió y bueno que haremos ahora- le dijo Steve

-Bueno yo tenía pensado que podíamos vivir aquí

-¿Aquí? En serio

-Sí, bueno la construcción de la casa ya comenzó y podría ocuparme de otras cosas aquí, tendré que llamar a Pepper y explicarle, para que pueda ver a Morgan y tal vez tú debas llamar a Barnes o no sé, es tú decisión que opinas- decía Tony

-Creo, en realidad había decidido pasarle el manto de Capitán América a alguien más. Así que vivir aquí y que tengamos la vida normal que siempre quisimos me parece genial 

Steve hablo con Bucky y Sam les explico todo lo que estaba pasando y anqué tardaron en entender pero le apoyaron, Steve le entrego el escudo a Sam para que él se convirtiera en el nuevo Capitán América, les pidió que no dijeran nada, sobre Tony y su situación, cosa que aceptaron

Mientras Tony hablaba con Pepper, Happy, Rhodney y Morgan, Pepper le abrazo y le dijo que no importaba si ahora era distinto el siempre seria Tony Stark, así que no importaba, en cuanto a Rhodney le dijo que ahora si sabría y pagaría por todos los corazones que rompió siendo hombre, en cuanto a Happy no paro de reírse y termino por decirle **_“no te preocupes, jefe, jefa, jefe”_** y después volvió a reír, Morgan era niña y en su inocencia, le pareció que era como estar en un cueto y solo atino decirle que ahora su papi era una mami, así que todos lo tomaron bien y al igual que Sam y Bucky ellos también aceptaron guardarle el secreto por su seguridad.

Steve y Tony comenzaron su vida juntos alejados de todo el drama de la vida de héroes, lejos quedo el tiempo en el que eran Capitán América y Iron Man, ahora viviendo una vida normal, en su casa del lago, les era suficiente, Tony de manera mucho muy discreta siguió trabajando en la creación de tecnología para Industrias Stark y Steve decidió convertirse simplemente en profesor de arte, estaba cansado de la vida de soldado, de pelear guerras y enfretar conspiraciones, simplemente quería una vida normal, con su trabajo normal y lo obtuvo. Los meses pasaron rápido y pronto ya era Diciembre se acercaba Navidad y tanto Sam y Bucky habían decidido pasar fiestas con Steve, Tony y Morgan, Pepper, Happy y Rhodney también la pasarían con ellos, Pepper como ya era costumbre llego de visita a casa de Tony para ver a Morgan quien se estaba quedando con Tony ya que la niña había encontrado divertido ver el algo congelado y jugar en el trineo, además que le encantaba estar en compañía del gato que Steve y Tony habían adoptado hacia unos meses

-Como estas Tony?-saludo Pepper

-Bien y tú? Por fin me dirás lo que te traes con Happy?-la molesto Tony

-Happy y Yo no estamos en nada Tony

-No es lo que Maguna me dijo

-Eres tan insoportable

-Soy honesta que no es lo mismo

-Oh ya te refieres a ti como mujer

-Mira Pepper…

-Mami!!-corrió Morgan al ver a Pepper

-Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo va todo aquí?

-Mami Tony tiene una sorpresa para Stevie

-Cuál es esa sorpresa? Tony

-Así sobre eso….estoy embarazada o e s embarazado…tendré un bebé

-¡¡en serio!!

-Sí, y aun no le digo a Steve así que pensaba decirle hoy ya sabes algo tipo “Rogers tendremos un bebé2 que opinas

-Cómo crees que le vas a dar una noticia así de esa forma? Debes preparar algo especial para esa noticia

-¿Por qué? digo yo me entere con los pantalones en las rodillas junto con mi ropa interior mientras orinaba en un palito, ¿porque para él si debe ser especial?- le decía Tony

-Ay Tony no cabe duda sigues siendo tú, aun cuando tu apariencia sea la de una mujer-le dijo Pepper- porque es especial Tony asi que has algo bonito para decirle ahora debo irme, tengo una junta y ya voy tarde, nos vemos, mi amor-se agacho Pepper para darle un beso a Morgan- y tú has lo que te dije piensa en algo bonito para Steve

-Cuídate Pepps-le dijo Tony, Pepper se subió a su auto y se fue , Tony regreso al interior de la casa y vio a Morgan- qué opinas Maguna si vamos de compras?

-Sí vamos-contesto contenta Morgan

Steve regreso por la tarde después de sus clases y Tony lo esperaba en la sala, mientras Morgan veía una película con garritas en su regazo

-Y cómo te fue?-pregunto Tony

-Bien, tengo algunos alumnos realmente talentosos y bueno creo que si…

-Le compre a Maguna una playera-le interrumpió Tony- está en esa bolsa, dime que te parece

-mmmmm Tony en realidad esperas mi opinión sobre moda sabes que soy bueno en eso- le dijo Steve

-Anda no te quejes y dime qué opinas-Steve tomo la bolsa y saco la playera que había dentro, la playera era de color rosa con la frase “la mejor hermana mayor del mundo”, la cara de Steve fue de sorpresa y felicidad

-Es en serio?

-Sí en serio, creo que estoy bastante segura de eso, después de todo lo que tú y yo hacemos sería muy raro que no estuviera ya muy embarazada porque en serio tú y yo hacemos…..

-Tony….

-Sí ya sé, pero si estoy segura, tengo ocho semanas, así que bueno, me tomare todo con calma ya que sabemos que soy propensa a atraer desastres y accidentes

-No digas eso- le dijo Steve

-Esta feliz Stevie, voy a tener una hermanita- le dijo Morgan

-Sí estoy muy feliz Morgan-le contesto Steve

-Bueno Maguna aún no sabemos si será hermanita, puede ser un hermanito- le dijo Tony

-No, va a ser una hermanita- le dijo segura Morgan y tal como lo dijo ella, meses después Steve y Tony le daban la bienvenida a una hermosa niña a la cual llamaron Natasha Rogers, después de mucho tiempo, de tantas peleas, guerras, de superar la muerte y muchos obstáculos, Steve y Tony tenían la vida y familia que siempre buscaron, debieron atravesar todos esos obstáculos, perder a la mitad de la humanidad por culpa de un loco genocida y viajara en el tiempo para aceptar que aquello que siempre buscaron estaba frente a ellos. Quizás ahora solo pocos sabían la verdad de ellos pero no importo, si ese era el precio para la felicidad estaba bien, ninguno de los dos se arrepintió de las decisiones que tomaron porque todas ellas los llevo a ese momento, le estarían siempre agradecidos a Nat por regalarles la oportunidad de estar juntos, sabiendo que algún día volverían a reunirse con ella y podrían agradecerle en persona pero por ahora se asegurarían de no desaprovechar su regalo, no sabían que les depararía el destino o como podría cambiar el tiempo pero lo que si sabían era que su amor ese nunca cambiaria.


	16. EPILOGO

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que Tony le dio la noticia s Steve sobre el embarazo, la euforia de Steve por esa noticia, no se quedó solo en él, Sam, Bucky, Rhodney e incluso Happy se vieron contagiados por ella, los primeros tres peleando por ver quién sería el padrino del bebé, Rhodney y Bucky solían hacer equipo para molestar a Sam alegando que de los tres él era el que menos oportunidad tenia ya que ellos eran amigos de Tony y Steve de muchos años, sus discusiones y competencias por probar quien era mejor siempre terminaban siendo de diversión para Tony y Steve, cosa muy distinta ocurría con la situación de Happy que si bien le felicito y le dijo le deba gusto, el muy maldito le había sonreído a Tony de una manera que le dejaba ver a Tony que algo malo venia y no estaba equivocado

-Porque esa sonrisa al más puro estilo del Grinch antes de robar la navidad Happy

-Pues veras “jefe, jefa, jefe” me alegra que estés formando tú familia, pero quiero verte en el momento del parto, con lo dolores, ese será algo que pago por ver

-Happy….eres un maldito y por eso seguirás de niñera de Peter

-Di lo que quieras, no hay nada que digas que me haga dejar de sonreír con esto

-Mal amigo, eso es lo que eres Happy…Por cierto cómo va el niño, se por Pepper que está en eso de cosas de caridad y que sigue con la pasantía y Rhodney me ha dicho que no falta a sus entrenamientos, pero tú pasas más tiempo con él dime ¿Cómo está?

-Pues veras….le fue muy difícil al principio al igual que a todos, pero para alguien que ha perdido por tercera ocasión a una persona que quería y que además te vio morir al igual que a su tío, le fue difícil, May me llamaba para decirme que despertaba gritando por la noche, eso ocurrió durante las primeras dos semanas, pero gracias a sus amigos, a su tía, la escuela y a ser Spiderman todo ha ido mejorando, lo veo mejor, pero sigue extrañándote

-Happy necesito que me hagas un favor, necesito que traiga a Peter

-Vas a decirle la verdad-necesito que traigas a Peter

-Sí, el chico es parte del grupo y creo que debe saberlo, no se lo dije antes, porque considere que era una buena opción que él se viera libre de lo que era Iron Man y todo esto, además también era una manera de que mejorara en sus habilidades de héroe, al saber que ahora no estaría para limpiar sus desastres, pero he hablado con Steve y la verdad es que no es justo que Peter no sepa, así que por favor Happy tráelo mañana

-De acuerdo lo traeré aquí mañana, la conversación con Happy continuo, ahora siendo él el que incomodaba a Happy por su relación con Pepper. Al día siguiente Happy ya estaba esperando Peter a fuera de la escuela, le dijo que se subiera que tenían que ir a un lugar y que ni le preguntara nada, que esperara a llegar y todas sus dudas se responderían al llegar, la reacción de Peter al llegar a la casa fue de asombro, ¿qué diablos hacían ahí? y mejor aún ¿quien vivía ahí?, la voz de Happy lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Hey fuera del auto “el jefe, jefa,jefe” hablara contigo-le dijo Happy

-Son tres personas las que me quieren ver….hey Happy.....hey Happy dime….-Vio caminar a Happy en dirección a la casa y al abrirla vio a Morgan salir, sus dudas crecieron más ¿Qué diablos hacia la hija del señor Stark ahí? ¿Qué pasaba? Sus preguntas se acrecentaron al ver salir a una chica bonita de la casa, la cual intercambio palabras con Happy y Morgan, se dirigió a él

-Hola niño-saludo Tony

-Hola….mmm….yo…..ammmm porque estoy aquí señorita?- le pregunto Peter, Tony que para esa fechas aun usaba abrigos o chamarras por la temporada, lo poco que se notaba ya su embarazo se veía oculto por el abrigo, no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a Peter saludarla

-Es señora, pero está bien, me alegra que pienses que aun soy una señorita, acompáñame, no te pedí que vinieras para eso joven Parker-Tony comenzó a caminar en dirección a una banca cerca del columpio que habían colocado- Bonita vista verdad

-Sí, es muy bonita

-Ven siéntate, no te quedes ahí, no te voy a hacer nada

-Es solo que usted parece conocerme a mí demasiado, pero yo a usted no la conozco y eso bueno es un poco raro y más porque Happy la conoce y luego esta Morgan aquí y eso me hace entender que usted no es mala, aunque no se quizás tiene un plan malvado para mí y…..

-Muy bien detente y respira niño…..veras Happy me ha dicho que no has estado muy bien que has estado deprimido, aun cuando sigues en la pasantía, y no faltas a las prácticas y tus habilidades como el amigable vecino han mejorado mucho

-Bueno sí, he mejorado en eso, las practicas han sido de mucha ayuda para mejorar cuando soy Spiderman y cuanto a lo de estar deprimido, pues bueno quizás un poco, lo normal, tomando en cuenta lo ocurrido y bueno….

Y entonces te parece bien preocupar a May y darle trabajo extra a Happy. Te dije el hombre debía estar relajado y no estresado

-Bueno no pensé que Happy se pondría estresado y bueno May….si en eso tiene razón….esperes ¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Sabes Parker lo que tienes de buen héroe y vecino amigable, lo tienes de despistado, por cosas así es que las señoras te regalan churros

-¿Cómo sabe eso? Solo Happy lo sabe y también el señor Stark-Tony le sonrió y le miro de esa manera que Peter conocía y que solo Tony Stark podía hacerlo

-¡Señor Stark! Es usted en serio, pero ¿Cómo? O sea es una chica, digo una chica muy bonita pero….

-Concéntrate Parker

-Lo siento dígame

-Bueno hubo magia en el proceso y un intercambio…..-Tony le explico a Peter. Mientras él, le miraba con esos ojos llenos de emoción que siempre le ponía, le abrazo y le dijo que le alegraba verle y si claro hubo lágrimas, le explico también que esto no podía decírselo a nadie fuera de Happy, Pepper, Rhodney, Sam y Bucky y claro a Harry Potter de la calle Bleecker, pero fuera de ellos nadie más podía saber, Peter acepto lleno de felicidad, hablaron durante largo rato, le conto lo que era ahora su vida con Steve y con el bebé que nacería, cosa que emociono a Peter, antes de irse pregunto si podría volver a visitarle, a lo que Steve y Tony respondieron que sí, que podía volver las veces que quisiera, para esas horas Steve había vuelto a casa y le dijo a Peter que de hecho le agradecería que se pasara de vez en cuando a la casa ya que conforme el embarazo avanzara Tony necesitaría de compañía y de estar vigilado, así que Peter pasaría a ser su compañía y cuidador, se despidieron y Peter prometió volver al día siguiente, acción que se volvió de todos los días, las cosas comenzaron a tomar su ritmo habitual, sin embargo había algo que Tony aun quería y así como era se lo dijo a Steve

-Quiero una boda…-le había dicho Tony a Steve durante la cena

-¿Qué?-había sido la respuesta de Steve

-lo que escuchas, quiero una boda, dijimos que después de que venciéramos a Thanos y arreglara mi situación y todo lo demás habría una boda y bueno mi situación está resuelta así que quiero mi boda

-Bueno si eso quieres no veo porque no habría una, lo único es que debemos conseguir tu nueva documentación, ya sabes no puedes presentarte como Anthony Stark así que dime ya pensaste en algún nombre, que tal el de tu madre o quizás el de Nat y….

-No, no me cambiare el nombre, soy Tony Stark y así se quedara

-Sí te das cuenta verdad número uno que ese nombre es de hombre y tú cariño ya no lo eres, dos Tony Stark o sea tú estás muerto para el mundo y…

-No, Anthony Edward Stark está muerto, yo por otro lado seré simplemente Tony Stark y listo

-Bien si ya lo decidiste de acuerdo y ahora cuando quieres que sea la bosa, después de que nazca el bebé o antes

-Antes quiero que sea antes

-Okay cuando y donde?

-Quiero que sea aquí, bueno no aquí sino afuera, tu entiendes y la fecha bueno…-La boda se realizó tres meses después de esa conversación por lo que Pepper y May quien al final tuvo que saber la verdad ya que las salidas de Peter no podían seguir justificándose así que May también fue otra que se unió al club de “jefe, jefa, jefe” como lo nombro Happy, así que una vez enterada y con la fecha de boda termino ayudando en la organización y el problema en realidad no fue organizar la boda, los invitados fueron pocos, algunos compañeros de Steve de la escuela en la que trabajaba, Peter y sus amigos Ned y Michell, Bruce a quien no le dijeron con quien se casaba Steve esperando que lo descubrirá por el mismo y la misma suerte corrió Clint y su familia, Thor fue imposible contactarlo al parecer seguía muy ocupado con los “vengadores de la galaxia” el verdadero problema no fueron los invitados, el lugar, el banquete o todo lo demás, no el problema fue Tony y más que Tony el vestido y la razón un embarazo ya muy visible

-No, no, no……no, me veo igual que una pelota y no voy a caminar frente a esa gente pareciendo la versión mujer de Baymax….¡¡ME NIEGO!!

-un Baymax furioso-comento May- oye debiste pensar eso antes de exigir una boda antes del nacimiento del bebé

-Sí, ya lo sé es solo que no pensé que estaría así….olvídenlo se cancela la boda-dijo Tony

-Ningún se cancela la boda, May y yo hemos invertido mucho tiempo en esto y no se va a cambiar solo porque tú te ves como una pelota, ahora entra a ese probador y ponte el vestido que he elegido y más te vale que te guste, porque si no yo elegiré el que me guste a mí por ti, ¡entendido!-le ordeno Pepper

-Sí ya voy- Tony dejo de quejarse, se puso el vestido y extrañamente le agrado no estaba mal además era cómodo a diferencia de los anteriores, que tenían un ganador, con el vestido escogido y el resto de los preparativos listos el gran día llego, sus amigos se reunieron frente al algo, el cual fue arreglado hermosamente para la ocasión, Tony camino en dirección a Steve, para después escuchar las palabras dichas por el juez y finalmente declararlos esposos, ya durante la recepción, Bucky como el padrino de Steve, se dispuso a hacer el brindis para los novios 

-He sido amigo de Steve por bueno mucho tiempo juntos hemos superado situaciones y también hemos visto sueños y metas cumplidas pero cuando Steve me dijo que se casaría con Tony lo primero que pensé es que había enloquecido, lo segundo fue que mentía y no me malentiendan, la razón era que no podía creer que estuviera pasando esto……no hagas caras Tony hay una razón del porque pensé eso y esa es que, antes de que ustedes nos dijeran del embarazo, Steve me dijo un día mientras hablábamos **_“Tony será Tony Rogers”_** lo dijo cuándo bebíamos una cerveza afuera de la casa, lo dijo cuándo le ayudaba a poner el columpio, lo dijo cuándo construíamos el trineo para Morgan, lo dijo le diste la noticia del embarazo, lo dijo cuando fui arrastrado para comprar pizza y donas con chispitas a media noche porque tenías antojos y finalmente Steve me llamo y me dijo que habías hablado con él sobre el tema de la boda durante la cena y que habían acordado que se casarían en tres meses, así que le pregunte si ahora por fin se daba cuenta que tú no eras inalcanzable y que eras tan humana como cualquiera para aceptar casarte con él y él con me respondió **_“no, ella no es humana, ellas es mi ángel”_** así que aun cuando me pareció bastante cursi también me hace ver que el amor que veo entre ustedes es real y tengo la seguridad que esto será para siempre-hubo aplausos y una enorme sonrisa en la cara de Tony y Steve

-En serio lo crees?-le pregunto Tony

-Qué cosa?-respondió Steve

-Que soy tú ángel Steve, en serio lo crees, lo dijiste de verdad o fue un invento del zombie de tu amigo

-Es en serio Tony así es como te veo- Tony no pudo evitar sonreír y besar a Steve, pero el beso se vio interrumpido por Bucky

-Aunque yo le dije que su percepción de los ángeles estaba dañada, que seguro pasar tanto tiempo en el hielo le hizo mal

-Cállate y largo de aquí Barnes, no tienes que ir a ver a tú novio Sam

-Que Sam? Él no es mi novio

-No, claro que no, me equivoque es tu esposo

-Steve dile que se retracte

-Bueno Buck tienes que admitir que tú y Sam discuten igual que un matrimonio- le dijo Steve

-Que? Como dices eso….

La fiesta siguió y todos disfrutaron de la noche, Steve y Tony con la certeza de que su unión era para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El tema de Tony como mujer, desde el momento uno que esta historia surgió en mi cabeza el final de Tony como mujer ya estaba decidido, sin embargo conforme la historia se acercaba a su final si considere dejarlo como hombre, pero cuando uno ya visualiza algo es difícil cambiar de idea, así que decidí respetar mi idea original, punto dos, Tony es Tony o sea no es Natasha Stark como trate de explicarlo en la historia, él tomo el lugar de Nat y ella sí que tenía un cuerpo que la magia podía curar pero en el caso de Tony no había cuerpo así que al volver en el lugar de Nat pues solo su alma y todo lo que lo hacía Tony ser Tony se depositó en ese cuerpo y ya, decidí no dejar a Steve en 1970 al final de su tarea de entregar las gemas, porque así fuera el pasado o una línea alterna, creo que cada Tony tiene a su Steve y me parece cruel quitarle a su Tony a ese Steve así que no, por eso no era opción que se quedara en los 70´s.


End file.
